Carla and Peter Return From LA
by lillyannmay
Summary: Set 2 weeks after their return. involves flashbacks to explain their absence. They are finally happy. can it last ? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

just a small intro chapter 2 and 3 are written but I'm just not sure

She awoke on a dull and dreary Sunday morning in December she felt hungover but she hadn't touched a drop of drink since her and Peter had returned from LA 2 weeks ago.

While they were away they had grown so close. They spent days topping up there tans eating fancy food and they had both drank alcohol.

Yes they were both recovering alcoholics but this wasn't going out getting pissed every night of the week and screaming and shouting at each other like before. There what no messiness about it. When they woke up the next morning they remembered every detail from the night before.

A fancy bottle of wine over dinner was very different to a bottle of vodka to blank out all the crap going on. SIMON FRANK MURDER RAPE TRIAL LEANNE

All this disappeared while they were away and neither of them had ever been so happy.

Carla lay there so still and looked at Peter. Gazed at him lovingly as he slept like a baby his leg thrown over her in such a protective manor.

She remembered fondly one of the first nights they were away in LA...

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Flashbacks

Please forgive me this is my first fanfic

Please read and review

Getting ready to go out for dinner new dress new shoes the lot, Peter looked at her like he never had before he knew what she had done for him and what she done at the train station was for the best. He just needed to clear his head and she was happy to help him.

He sauntered out if the bathroom fresh from a shower the steam following him making him look truly irresistible. Their eyes met instantly and he looked her up and down as she stood at the mirror just a matching bra and thong applying her flawless make up to her perfect skin.

He couldn't take his eyes off her the sexual tension between the two of them absolutely bursting out of the posh hotel room.

They hadn't been intimate in weeks well before they left weatherfield. There whole relationship began out of pure lust although they loved each other deeply it was always a relationship of passion.

Peter sauntered over towards her with a passion in his eyes and a growing erection under his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Carla kept her eyes on Him and as he approached her she let a small giggle out

Peter picked her up and pushed her onto the bed there skin touching his still wet from the shower

He nibbled he ears and kissed he neck gently biting it as he made his way down her body

He removed her bra in one swift movement she suddenly turned the tables on him so she was now straddling him. She pulled the towel from around his waist and leaned her stomach against his growing erection loving the feeling of intimacy between them that had been lacking for weeks.

He pulled the silky purple thong off her and moved his fingers down to tease her causing her breathing to increase into his neck sending shivers down his spine.

He entered her slowly and they made love. Her nails clawing at his back leaving red marks on his skin.

Afterwards they lay together as he held her close

"Carla I love you more then anything I am so sorry for everything"

"Hey let's not dwell on the past baby I love you too"

Room service, 2 bottles of champagne and strawberries later and she felt like she had her man back


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Peter began to wake and his hand searched for Carla's body immediately

"Morning beautiful" he whispered his voice raspy

"Good morning baby" she said as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead

"How long have you been awake"

"Oh only a couple of minutes I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful"

Peter got up and made Carla breakfast and coffee they sat in bed eating and chatting about what to do about Simon.

Since they had returned Peter had seen him a couple of times at Leanne's place she now shared with nick. He had taken him up the red red once and over to Carla's one night for tea as himself and Carla were now living in her newly renovated place rob had sorted for her while she was away he wanted to rid the place of any memory's it may hold for his sister and since they arrived back he was now living in the flat over the bookies which suited him.

Simon liked her new place, bigger tv new games consoles endless supply of sweets and treats.

After they had their tea that night Peter announced he was off to the shops to get si some ice cream with the agreement that he would remain behind to assist carla in the drying up.

Carla didn't expect him to help she expected him to resume his previous position on the sofa and watch tv.

Half way through her washing up she felt a hand tug her cardigan she looked around to see Simon standing standing beside her

"What's up si?"

"Where's the tea towel"

"Well it's here sweetie but if you want to watch tv I can do it"

"No I better help I promised dad I'd help and we talked the other day about you"

"About me?" Carla tried not to press him but she was intrigued by what they spoke about

"Ye" Simon said as he dried some forks

"Dad told me to try be nice to you and that everything would be different from now on but that you were nice and it wasn't your fault what happened with my dad and my mum and even if you weren't here him and my mum would still be split up and mum would be with nick and shes happy so why can't he be with you and we all be happy"

Carla was stunned ! Was this the breakthrough she had been hoping for all this time...

She decided not to risk the progress they were making so simply nodded at Simon

The key turned in the lock and broke the little moment they were sharing Peter returned to the kitchen and helped finish off the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4 please review :)

They decided to ask Leanne if they could take Simon for Boxing Day and head off for the day and night with him.

They both set off for a walk in the park and a pub lunch.

"I love this place" Peter announced as they walked around the park they had went to the day after he declared his love for her

"Me to baby" Carla sighed as she snuggeled into him

Sat on a bench and freezing they say on silence and watched the world go past it was a year on from the first time they had come here together there were people buzzing past with bags of Christmas presents and in a rush but they both felt so calm.

Later that night

They were cuddled up on the sofa carla was half asleep with Peter under her rubbing her head and brushing the stray hairs from her face as she cuddled into his chest

Carla jumped suddenly to a loud knock on the door

"Peter who is it" she asked with a fear in her voice

"Baby it's ok ill get it ok"

She sat upright as Peter went over to answer the door

"Leanne what's wrong? What are you doing here"

"I was out this way I thought I could pop in for a chat" she said with a very low tone to her voice

Peter shot a glance to Carla who nodded immediately

"I got your voicemail earlier about Simon and Boxing Day I wanted to speak to you face to face I don't think it's a good idea Peter I don't trust you to and I'm worried he will get upset being away for a night after what happened the last time I don't want him upset I'm sorry if I seem like I'm being heartless Peter and I know what your going to say that your his father l know all of this ok just give it time it's only been 2 weeks ok"

Peter sighed and carla left the couch and joined his side

"Of course Leanne that's completely understandable, could we have him over for the day then Boxing Day?"

Carla was trying to stay calm and understand

"Yea sure" Leanne snapped. It killed her swing peters heart break but she felt e needed a reality slap. In her opinion he couldn't just waltz back into his late and pick up like nothing happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Carla was so proud of Peter it was the day before Christmas Eve she had been go go go with Michelle and rob at the factory and he had a lot on his mind the tram crash anniversary Simon Leanne and nicks upcoming nuptials not being able to spend Christmas Day with his son ... She knew how hard it must be for him to resist drinking but he opens up to her now and talks to her.

It was clocking off time in the factory and Peter walked over to collect Carla and surprise her.

"Good afternoon madam"

"Well hello sir"

Would madam care to join me for a romantic lunch and some last minute shopping"

"Madam would love nothing more"

After a beautiful lunch in a little Italian bistro they were off to the Trafford centre.

Peter had completely spoilt Simon and Carla this Christmas. Carla had picked out some stuff for Simon and they were almost done shopping. Just as Peter was heading out the door towards the car carla had an idea

"Peter can I meet you in the car in 20 mins"

"Why love what's up?"

"Just forgot something babe"

"Sure ill come with you babe"

"Darling as much as I love you take a hint will ya" Carla said with a mischiefsous grin on her face

"Sorry babe ill see ya in a bit"


	6. Chapter 6

Carla entered the beautiful lingerie shop very upmarket indeed and the quality was superb compared to underworld gear.

She always wore sexy silky underwear good quality and matching so she needed something extra special for over the holiday season with Peter he deserved a treat.

While they were in LA they had went to a similar store and she dragged him in. He was slightly embarrassed at the beginning but he eventually chose something with Carla for her to wear. It was a maids outfit. They both enjoyed that night but never tried it again. This time she would make sure they had just as much fun if not more.

She chose a couple of different things out. Suspenders lace bras corsets various different underwear garments all different colours and materials some so skimpy that they left very little to the imagination and she was excited.

She had been in the shop before for just day to day underwear but this was different. She had never went out of her way to seduce her already boyfriends and partners but she had never had a sex life like she had with Peter the last few months and she knew he liked this kind of stuff and if she was honest so did she. When she wore the outfit for him tat night she felt so empowered and so in control. She loved every minute of it.

She wandered into another part of the shop a part she had never previously ventured into before.

In her line of work she knew about all of this stuff, toys, and games, DVDs, books, lube different flavours, candles, whips, dildos, bullets the list was endless. She pondered for a moment and picked up a couple of bits before she even knew it she was at the cash register.

Her outfits in one hand and in her other was a strawberry flavoured lube, 2 candles, a massage oil, a pair of handcuffs, and a DVD. She wasn't really sure about the DVD she didn't even know if Peter was into porn or not. She assumed most men were she knew Paul certainly was she had found his stash on numerous occasions. Liam she had walked in on when he was younger.

Well no going back now the sale was complete. £141.60. Barlow you better be worth it.

"I thought you got lost"

"Sorry babe I was in a Que. for ages"

"What you get me?"

"Nothing you cheeky bugger picked up some stuff for rob and chell" she smirked to herself

"Oh no problem babe"


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up on Christmas Eve morning to an empty cold bed. Where was Peter she wondered. She went outside to find the place empty. She walked towards the kettle in need of her daily fix of caffeine.

Morning sexy I knew you would make your coffee that's why I left the note here for you. Leanne and nick are very busy in the bistro today so she offered me to take Simon I'm just gone to collect him I shouldn't be to long ill bring back breakfast see you soon baby

P x

She couldn't help the huge grin appearing over her face. He knew her so well.

With that tohe key turned in the lock and the door opened. Simon bounded into the room and strait over to the tv with a bag in one hand and a DVD in another.

"Morning si"

"Morning carla" he hesitated for a moment

"Happy Christmas"

She smiled

Peter came into the kitchen and flashed her a huge grin

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she could smell the stale smoke off him and feel the cold from the air outside off his hands as they snaked around her slim waist. She kissed him passionately.

"Ewww" Simon had crept into the kitchen

They both giggled and let go of the passionate embrace they were in.

The day had flew by it was 5.30 already and Peter and promised e would have him home for 6 so they set off. Peter had given Simon one of his presents. It was a huge jigsaw and they had spent hours trying to make it. They had ran out of time and Peter promised they would continue the day after tomorrow.

Peter was delighted Simon hadn't wanted to go but he knew he had to play by Leanne's rules as hard as it was for him.

He walked over to Carla and his dad before he left and gave them a bag. They shot a glance at each other quite confused. Peter opened the bag an it was a handmade card from Simon and a handmade Christmas tree decoration from school and also a glass candle holder with Carla Peter and Simons name on it with Christmas trees and stars painted on it aswell.

"Simon that is gorgeous thank you so much" Carla suddenly felt very emotional as she watched Peter grab Simon into a hug and thank his soon.

"My teachers helped me make one for you and my dad and one for my mum and nick" he stated

"Well is very nice" Carla had to walk away she had a lump in her throat and she didn't want to cry

She felt Simon tug her ark and she turned around to him, he threw his arms around her waist and hugged her

"I'll see you on Boxing Day carla thanks for the jigsaw"

Peter looked on in pure awe of the moment his son and partner were sharing and within minutes him and Simon were heading out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

"Ok ok ok you can do this stop being silly Carla"... Carla spoke out loud to herself

The scene was set. Christmas Eve candles lighting and a gorgeous navy and dark blue corset hugged her slim figure. Sexy little hot pants and suspenders.

All she needed now was Peter.

She turned the lighting down, the music was playing softly in the background. Candles lit flickering away. Massage oil by the bed. Bottle of champagne on ice.

Peter opened the door with some gifts wrapped up in pretty paper, bows and ribbons, he had been hiding them at the bookies, and put them under the tree.

He threw his jacket off and looked around the room. The smell was so sensuous and the lighting and music gave off a very sexy vibe.

He turned towards the bedroom door to find a raven haired beauty standing in a pair of 6 inch heels and very sexy corset outfit.

His eyes scanned her beautiful body and he couldn't hide the growing twitch under his zipper.

"Happy Christmas baby" she said in her most sexy and seductive voice

"Yes, yes it is" Peter was lost for words but this wasn't a time for words it was a time for actions.

Carla moved from the door frame she was standing at and walked towards the kitchen, the skimpy silky blue robe she had around her falling off her shoulders to the floor as she walked past Peter and towards the counter which had the champagne chilling Peter followed her

"You look breathtaking" he manage to say before his hands rested on her hips from behind and he moved her soft silky hair to one side and kissed her neck ever so gently. She felt a shiver down her spine as his lips brushed her skin.

POP the champagne bottle was open and Carla turned to face him staring lovingly into his eyes she then offered him the bottle to pour them both a glass.

"This feels like a dream" he said softly as he poured them both a glass of champagne.

"This is because I love you" Carla responded " I've got some more surprises for you" she announced.

Peter eyes widened as he siped the champagne.

"Such as..."

"Come ill show you" carla announced as she topped up her glass an his and led him into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review I don't know where this is going but if anyone has any ideas let me know I'm happy to take all suggestions on board like I said this is my 1st attempt at a fanfic. Thanks and thanks to carterxx

Carla set her glass down by the bed and turned to Peter and began to unbutton his shirt and she planted small light kisses along his jawline and neck down his collar bone pausing and biting him gently allowing a slight groan to emerge from his throat.

His shirt fell to the floor.

"Your still overdressed mr Barlow" Carla stated as she began to remove his belt gently running her thumb over his bulging erection.

As his trousers dropped to the floor carla stood back and admired his length still confined to his white Calvin Klein boxers carla had bought him in LA.

She wanted to jump on him right there but she resisted knowing the wait would be worth it...

She took some more champagne giving her a little more confidence with every sip. She guided Peter to lie on the bed - face down.

He was confused for a moment then he noticed the massage oil.

His eyes lit up. The head of cock now so hard it was beginning to throb and hurt him.

Carla mounted him from behind as he felt the wetness of her underwater brush off the end of his back.

"Are you relaxed?" She whispered in his ear as he felt her soft warm breath against his ear before she began to nibble it gently as she leaned over to retrieve the massage oil.

He simply nodded as she opened the bottle. She smelled its sensuous smell and poured some gently onto the palm of her hands and rubbed it right in before allowing small drops fall out and down peters spine.

Carla put the lid back on and let the bottle fall on to the bed beside her.

She moved her hands gently over peters shoulders and began rubbing slowly.

Peter again groaned, this time more deep and husky.

Carla felt great pleasure knowing she could do this to him.

She continued to rub his shoulders and then began working her way down his back.

"Oh Carla please"

She continued for about 2 minutes then kicked off her shoes and allowed Peter to turn and face her.

She was now sat on top of him straddling his huge erection. She leaned over him grabbing her glass and knocking back its contents, he followed her lead and did the same.

In one swift movement he lay side by side with Carla.

"That was amazing"

"I wasn't sure you liked massages"

"Oh I do, and when it's you how could I resist"

Carla giggled as Peter toyed with the material of her corset loving the feeling the material beneath his fingertips.

She removed his boxers finally freeing his length. Running her fingers up and down it slowly and making him groan when she ran her thumb over the hard head now desperate to be inside her.

He began to remove her underwater as he kissed her inner thigh sensing her wetness.

As soon as they were off he went to her ankle and kissed his way back up alternating from leg to leg and thigh to thigh before his tongue reached her wet and waiting pussy.

He ran his tongue along stroking her most sensitive parts and gently began sucking on her bud of nerves.

Her breathing grew quick and needy and he trashed his tongue inside her now rubbing her bud with his thumb his hands moist from the massage oil adding to the pleasure.

"Peter. Don't. Stop. Please. Ple..."

He felt a gushing fluid around his mouth as she came he smiled to himself and he moved his body back up the bed her hips and legs shaking from the orgasm he had just given her.

She began to position herself around his length as she climbed on top of him.

He entered her effortlessly as she was so wet and he wanted her so bad.

She felt his cock enter her throbbing as he did so and she looked into his eyes as three thrusts moved in sync with each other.

Swapping positions half way through Peter was now behind her one hand hiding her hip so she could feel him deep inside her his other hand had located one one her nipples underneath the corset.

"Baby im going to really go for it now i wanna cum inside you hard and fast" He whispered As he positioned both hands on her sides.

"Faster. Harder. Yea. Peter."

"Carla. I'm I'm I'm comi.."

They both collapsed coming down from their simulations orgasms.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Christmas morning Carla and Peter had both woken still holding each other in the same position they had fallen asleep in last night.

"Happy Christmas my angel" Peter whispered to Carla.

"Happy Christmas baby"

"Wow this is some difference to last year isn't it.. No skulking around the factory for a quick fumble" Carla said with a big grin on her face as she turned to face Peter and gave him a passionate kiss.

Peter rose from the bed and threw on a T-shirt and some boxers and made his way out to the kitchen to boil the kettle

Carla picked up her phone 2 messages 1 missed call

Rob

Morning sis happy Xmas :) x

Chelle

Hiya babe happy Christmas :) hope Peter spoiled you rotten... What time youse coming over at? Can't wait love. X x

She was really looking forward to Christmas Day.

Her Peter chell rob Steve Ryan and little Amy for a while.

"Peter, chell wants to know what time were heading over at?"

Peter reentered the room.

"Baby if I had my way we wouldn't leave this room"

"Me to baby" Carla rose from bed and went over to the wardrobe and pulled out some bags. She brought them over to Peter and planted a small kiss on his temple. He smiled up at her.

"I thought I had my present last night"

"Ah that was just part of it, and there's more where that came from" she giggled.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"Well the massage oil and outfit was part of it but I bought some other stuff" she blushed as she announced this.

"Such as?"

"You will have to wait till tonight to find out" with that she winked at him and smile smugly to herself.

Peter left the room and walked out to retrieve the parcels he had put under the tree last night and carried them into Carla in the bedroom.

She began to unwrap them one by one...

Her favourite perfume, a beautiful scarf, a handbag and purse she had drolled over in LA but could not justify spending the money on, beautiful diamond earrings and a fabulous links London bracelet with various charms on it, a letter C And a letter P a little diamond angel and a cute little silver plate engraved 'I love you P x'

"Peter this is all so fabulous thank you so much" she gave him a loving kiss.

"Your turn"

Peter blushed.

He opened up the gifts Carla had bought him.

2 beautiful shirts, Aftershave, and a fabulous Rolex watch.

Peter was stunned the watch was fabulous. He was lost for words.

"Carla this is far to much, I mean I love it but wow it's far to posh for me. Plus I got more presents last night. Thank you I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

Just a short short one build up to a really good chapter

please read and review

Chell it's me buzz us up its freezing babe"

"Happy Christmas" Carla exclaimed as she greeted everyone

They were last to arrive. They had been... Sidetracked after there exchange of gifts earlier.

Dinner was done and over, wine was flowing, conversation was great, and everyone was having a great time. Peter was surprised at home much he could relax as he and Carla Shared a large arm chair in the room. He had chosen only to have a glass of champagne with the toast at dinner and one small glass of wine with dinner.

He and Steve were outside having a smoke and when they returned Carla and Michelle were having a private word on the kitchen when Michelle came into the sitting room followed by Carla and made an announcement.

"Rovers open at 7, who's up for it" was met by a chorus of yes from Rob Ryan and Steve.

Carla shot Peter a sympathetic smile before she walked over to him.

"Baby we can head home of you like I don't mind" Carla whispered.

"Don't be silly, everyone be there we can go for a while then head home babe, I want you to have a good day and spend it with everyone who's important to you and that's all that matters to me baby. I love you"


	12. Chapter 12

The rovers was certainly buzzing everyone was there. Stella occasionally throwing Carla and Peter a look from behind the bar as they cosied up in a booth with the ret of them.

Nick and Leanne arrived with David Kylie Gail Max Simon Audrey Maria And Marcus.

Simon spotted his dad and Carla and raced over to say hello

"Heya mate" Peter said as he ruffled Simons curls. "Who you here with aye"

"Mum and nick and all can I sit with you and show you my new dsi"

"Course mate ill just go tell your mum"

With that Simon plonked himself up on the seat beside Carla and began taking pictures on his new toy and showing her.

Carla decided to stop drinking now that Simon was here.

A couple of hours had passed and Simon had been jumping from table to table playing games and showing off his new game to anyone who would listen. There was a slight atmosphere between them all but the day went well all things considered.

It was time to head home as Stella called last orders.

"I can't wait to get you home if last night is anything to go by" Peter whispered into Carla's ear causing the blonde hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. With that he not her earlobe.

"Get a room you two" Rob and Michelle chorused. Peters action had not gone unnoticed. Carla blushed in front of her little brother.

Leanne approached the table.

"Shall I drop him over in the morning or will you come collect him"

"I'll come get him about 10"

"Look Peter I've had a word with him and he wants to stay over tomorrow night so of you still want to have him that's ok with me but do not take him away I mean it you stay around here incase he gets worried or anything ok"

"Yea lee that's fine. Thanks"

"Right see you in the morning, and come on your own to collect him" as the words left her mouth she shot a glance at Carla and of looks could kill she would be dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter was driving back home his hand resting on Carla's thigh.

"I was thinking we could watch a film when we get in Peter"

"Whatever you want baby" Peter smiled and looked over at Carla. She had a cheeky smile on her face.

"What's the smile all about" Peter asked curiously as they pulled up at the flat.

"Well I bought you a DVD for Christmas but I wasn't sure about giving it to you"

Peter followed Carla up to the flat. She was a little unsteady on her feet. She wasn't drunk but she was on her way. She had a fair bit to drink but it was spread out over the day and she had had a full meal. He wasn't annoyed at her. He liked her like this it gave her a little more confidence.

Carla went into the bedroom and changed into another set of her new underwear. This set much more simple. Less is more and all that's he thought to herself.

Red lace padded bra with black outline and matching underwear. A red silk nightdress. She topped up her make up rustled up her hair a bit and checked herself out in the mirror.

Peter made some coffee and Carla emerged from the bedroom with a DVD wrapped up in paper and a ribbon.

Peter stared at her flawless beauty.

"Car you look amazing"

"Here" as she handed him the DVD. He looked confused but put his coffee down and proceeded to unwrap the DVD.

Straight away he knew what it was. Porn. Carla had bought him porn. Carla wanted them to watch it together? Was this a test?

"Carla I don't need porn to get off. You know you do everything for me. Fucks sake I get a hard on from touching you"

"I know baby but I thought it might be fun. If you don't want to watch it we can just go straight to bed but I've never watched it and I'm curious. Your the only one I'd ever feel comfortable with. And look its for couples"

Peter was speechless. Of course he wanted to do this. Was he dreaming. This fabulous woman had bought him am adult DVD, she wanted to watch it with him, she wanted to please him and this was something no woman had ever done before.

Once when he was with Leanne she had caught him watching it and pleasuring himself and she had went absolutely crazy at him and made him feel so guilty for it. But Carla understood it was just a natural thing.

"Are you going to say something peter"

"Sorry baby I was just thinking. Yea of course I wanna do this with you. Thank you so much for trusting me. This is a really intimate thing between a couple and I'm so happy you want to share it with me. If you feel uncomfortable we can stop. And you know that just because this makes me aroused doesn't mean you don't do it for me" Peter was rambling.

"Peter" she began as she took his hands in hers.

"Relax will you. This is just a bit of fun. Something different ok. I'm not going to be angry at you because you get aroused by some girl on a screen"

Peter let out a sigh and began to relax.

Carla opened her dressing gown and showed Peter her outfit. She ran her thumb over his crotch and made him hard as she simultaneously bit his bottom lip.

"You see if I couldn't make that happen by doing what I just did I'd be worried but I can so I'm not worried"


	14. Chapter 14

Carla had opened a bottle of wine and put the DVD on ready to press play. She was lying on the bed. Carla's dressing gown lying loosely around her slim body and her matching underwear showing slightly. Peter emerged from the bathroom having changed from the slacks and shirt to a t-shirt and loose boxer shorts that hid his slightly hard cock.

He made his way towards the bed and sipped some of his wine and lay beside Carla.

"So you ever done this before" she asked curiously.

"Never with someone. I have always wanted to though just felt a bit silly asking"

"Are there many things you have wanted to do but never done. Fantasies like?" Again she was just curious.

"Yea I suppose. This now with the porn the dressing up like we did in LA. some others" he grinned.

"Well we should make a list some time Barlow"

"I love you carla"

"Love you to baby"

"I'm not sure how we go about this car..."

"Well why don't we just press play and go with the flow. See where the mood takes us aye"

Carla got up off the bed dimmed the lights lit 2 candles and lay back down beside Peter as he pressed play.

5 minutes into the DVD things started to heat up. The DVD had different men and women with different scenarios playing out. Outdoor sex. Different positions. Showing couples dressed up and ways to prolong sex and orgasims.

Peters hand found its way to remove Carla's bra. They hadn't spoken a word to each other but they were both really enjoying this.

They were both watching the screen in front of them as peters hand began to caress Carla's breast. Her nipple hard and the tender area around her nipple very sensitive. She moved her hand over to his cock and began to stroke his cock gently through the material of his boxers.

He moved his hand to her other nipple and repeated the motions he had began with the previous. Rolling his fingers over her nipple and teasing her. He brought his thumb to his mouth and wet his thumb then moved it back to her nipple. Brushing it gently allowing the saliva on his thumb to drive her already sensitive nipple mad.

She slid her hand into his boxers both of their eyes still on the tv screen.

He shifted in the bed giving her easier acres as he began to stroke her thighs and worked his way up closer to her centre. He could feel the heat a he made his way closer he allowed his finger to stoke the length of her centre above her underwear and her wetness was obvious. She felt slightly embarrassed and blushed.

He moved her underwear to one side and allowed his fingers to play a little over her neatly kept area.

His fingers quickened as he stroked up and down her before he finally allowed one finger to enter her.

The groans and moans of the DVD seemed louder and more intense as it played in the background.

As they watched the DVD Carla's hand picked up speed as she stroked peters cock and eventually she removed his boxers and she looked at him for the first time since they turned the DVD on half an hour ago.

She knew by his eyes how Horny he was. She loved the feeling knowing she created that pure raw sexual tension that was in the air.

She moved from the position she was in as he removed his fingers from her. she moved infront of him and spread his legs as she positioned herself in between him, kneeled down and ran her tongue up and down his length.

Groans escaped him as she took his whole length in her mouth the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. His hands moved to the back of her head as he controlled the speed and depth. Her tongue played with the tip of his cock.

He couldn't last much longer. This was all to much the mood in the room Carla's tongue working is magic...

"Babe I'm going to come"

Carla worked her tongue harder and Peter let go allowing himself to surrender to Carla's persistent sucking.

Carla felt the hot cum roll down her throat as she moved her mouth away slowly. Peter was catching his breath as she lay beside him.

He moved his body on top of her pulling her body down so she was lying flat. He removed her underwear and began kissing her neck and Nibbling her ear.

Spurred on by something they had witnessed on the DVD earlier he whispered in her ear "touch yourself, please yourself"

Carla looked up at him and smiled a little embarrassed but caught up in the moment she began caressing her breast, slowly playing with her nipple.

Peter moved his lips to her breasts and pecked light feathery kisses along them both and she moved her hand out his way. He took her hand and guided it towards her clit. He encouraged her to play as he sucked kissed and bit her nipples.

She cautiously moved her hand around knowing how much this was tuning Peter on.

"Ohhhhh Peter" Carla moaned as he stopped and moved back to watch her still rubbing herself.

Surprised by how much she was liking this she continued as Peter watched in awe.

"Please make me cum Peter"

Peter moved closer to her and grabbed her legs and put one on each shoulder and lifted her centre to meet his awaiting lips.

He stroked her centre with his tongue and sucked her sensitive bud. He forced his tongue inside her as she screamed out in pleasure. Her juices filling his mouth as he let her legs back down on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

They lay side by side staring into each others eyes when the groans and moans from the tv caught their attention.

"Yea baby this gives us both the best orgasm. Nice and deep baby. Yea you like that baby"

The woman clearly likes it carla thought as she cautiously moved into a position similar to the woman on the screen informs of her. She positioned herself so they could both still see the tv.

Peter knew what she was doing and he was instantly aroused.

Carla was on all 4 waiting for Peter to to enter her from behind.

"You wanna go hard and fast or slow baby?" Peter asked as he teased her with the head of his cock.

"Hard and fast baby" Carla cried as he teased her much to peters delight. Hard and fast was exactly what he wanted.

He entered her in one swift movement as he rammed deep inside her with hard fast thrusts hiding her hips in place as she shot back and forward keeping up with his movements.

"Car I'm gonna cum. Cum with me please. Car. Please"

One of his hands moved to find her nipple and he took it between his thumb and finger and began to squeeze it sending Carla over the edge as he felt her tighten around him and we juices began to run down her thigh and her hips began to shake he gave in and allowed himself to cum inside her once more before collapsing on the bed with her in a spooning position.

They both lay there catching their breath from their most recent orgasms.

Peter knocked the DVD off with the nearby remote and pulled Carla into his chest.

"That was amazing. Thank you" he whispered

"Your welcome. I actually really enjoyed it"

The threw some clothes on and made their way towards the kitchen to make coffee.

Peter made his way out for a cigarette while Carla made some coffee. She made her way to sit on the sofa.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had Peter and tomorrow we will have a great day and night with si"

"Ok baby I love you"


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16

Please review

Boxing Day flown by. They had a nice day up the red rec, in the park, pizza for dinner and ice cream for desert. And now it was a night infront of the tv with DVDs chosen by Simon. The lorax and the toy story DVD box set.

Simon had been struggling to keep his eyes open and after a couple of DVDs he was fast asleep.

Half way through toy story both of the boys were asleep on the sofa as she lay down in front of Peter she was caught up in the film. Suddenly she felt a wave of emotion and she couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks. Why was she crying this was ridiculous.

She quickly wiped her cheeks a Peter stirred. "Hey what's wrong babe" Peter asked as he threw his arm around her.

"Nothing darling don't mind me I don't know what's wrong with me I jut started crying" she felt stupid and embarrassed.

"Ey love come here to me. Don't you worry you know Christmas can be an emotional time babe" Peter said sympathetically as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Carla couldn't help the tears falling down her face a she lay on peters chest, his T shirt wet from all the tears as he just kept trying to comfort her. "Don't you worry baby let it all out. It's ok. I'm here."

"I'm sorry Peter"

"You just know I'm always here for you Carla if you ever want to talk. Always I love you"

Peter held her like that for another 2 hours untill she drifted off before he moved slightly to pick Simon up and carry him into his bed. He then returned for Carla. Carried her into bed and held her all night check was quite worried about her but there was nothing he could do until she was ready to talk to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

New Year's Eve

The whole street had gathered out on the cobbles for the countdown and fireworks. Everyone was stood in their groups. Carla Peter Michelle rob Steve and Eva. The factory gang. Leanne nick Simon Stella. Everyone was out.

1 1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

Fireworks began in the background as each of the turned to their partners for a kiss.

Carla's hands rested on peters cheeks as his fell to hold her waist.

There lips found each others as their tongues fought for dominance. Their prolonged and passionate embrace attracted a few stares. Michelle whispered Steve about how happy and in love they were. Rob was tutting at his sister. The factory gang were whistling at them with an odd "get a room" thrown in for good measure.

Peter and Carla weren't ones for public displays of affection but tonight they were just lost in the moment. To them they were the only ones on the street, and for a couple of seconds, in the world.

"Happy new year angel" Peter sighed as he pulled away from her.

"Happy new year handsome" Carla giggled as she used her nose to play with his. Both of them ignoring all the attention they were getting.

Their moment was interrupted by Simon running over to them.

"Happy new year mate" Peter shouted as he lifted Simon onto his shoulders to watch the fireworks.

Carla took her place in front of Peter as he wrapped one arm protectively around her stomach holding her close.

Stella was staring at Leanne. She had noticed that during Carla and peters embrace she had given nick a quick peck on lips and her attention had then been fully on Peter and Carla. She had watched their passionate embrace with pure jealousy.

This stare hadn't gone unnoticed by others. Ken had sensed it as well as rob.

She shuffled uneasy as she tried to shrug it off.

Stella approached her and asked if she was ok. With a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just leave it" she shot back, with a nasty bitters tone to her voice.

"Oh look mum I'm sorry it's just I've never had to see them like that. I never imagined them being that passionate and intimate. It hurts me"

Stella said no more as nick was rejoining Leanne.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18

Before they knew it the Christmas season was over and it was back to work. Things were doing well at the factory. Not so well at the bookies but Peter put it down to people having no money due to the silly season.

It was now mid January and a month since they had returned. Each day Carla felt her an Peter grow closer and closer.

At the beginning of their relationship, over a year ago now, they hadn't been very intimate, Peter was the first and only man she had slept with or had Any physical contact with since frank and it took her a long time to trust him.

He understood this and as they spent more time together she grew more and more comfortable with him and trusted him more and more.

During their time in LA it was as if they were a normal couple with a normal relationship and an excellent sex life. They loved each other and being intimate with each other made them feel close.

But the last week or so Carla had absolutely no sex drive what so ever and no desire for Peter to ravish her on the kitchen counter because they physically could not make it to the bedroom as he had done on New Year's Eve because the sexual tension between them was so high after their midnight kiss.

She was worried but Peter had no idea he never pushed her to be physical with him they kissed and cuddled at night but she was so tired lately and he put down the lack of intimacy to that and he was fine about it.

She wanted to speak to someone about it. She was worried. How can someone's sex drive completely disappear overnight she thought to herself.

A doctor? No she would sound stupid.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the office door.

"Earth to Carla. Do you want a coffee babe?" Michelle asked

"Babe you ok"

"Sorry chelle yea I'm ok. Coffee be nice thanks"

"Yea ok. You sure your ok babe"

Carla hesitated before answering.

"Chell you busy tonight? I could do with a chat! If your busy its ok. Its short notice. Never mind it's ok" Carla rambled her voice breaking. She let a single year all from her eye. Why was this happening again she thought. She was annoyed at herself.

Michelle rushed over to Carla and put we arm around her.

"Of course I'm available babe. I'm always here for you. What's wrong"

"Oh don't mind me ill spill all later over a bottle of wine. About 7? Can I come to yours?"

"Yea sure car"

Carla took out her phone to text Peter.

Loads of paper work to do then heading to chells for a drink and a catch up. X

10 minutes later there was a knock at the office door.

"Come in ill be with you in a minute"

"Oh Peter Heya sorry sit down do you want a coffee"

"Yea sure babe if you have time"

"Chelle can you ask Hayley for 2 coffees and then check Riglends order for me"

Michelle sensed that meant get out please so she left them to it.

"Thanks Hayley" Peter and Carla said simulationsly as Hayley dropped off two cups of coffee.

"So I just wanted to ask ya something. Leanne phoned earlier saying nick had organised something and did I want to have Simon" Peter stopped mid sentence as if he had more to say.

"Right" Carla was confused. "That's not a question darling" she laughed as she took his hand in hers.

"We'll I wanted to know if that was ok with you, I mean it's your house and that"

"No Peter it is our house. And Simon is your son and you are my partner so please do not feel the need to ask I love having him over he makes you happy and that's makes me happy baby. I love you you know that"

"Thank you Carla"

Carla kissed him gently on the lips. "Ill be home later ok"


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19

"So what's going on Carla"

"Michelle it's going to sound so stupid and it's a bit embarrassing"

"Come on you can talk to me"

An hour or so had passed and the wine was flowing so carla decided to bite the bullet. It was now or never. She looked at Michelle. She looked so understanding so she decided not to bite her lip and for once she let her guard down.

"Well i don't know where to begin Michelle"

Try the beginning" Michelle replied with a little smile as she opened the second bottle.

Carla took a deep breath.

"Ok so you know when me and Peter first got together after the whole frank thing it took me a long time to trust him..."

Carla continued to explain to Michelle about things heating up between them in the bedroom in LA, about how much closer they felt but lately...

"Yano what I think maybe it's the fact that your back here, having to see Leanne and that every day babe and in that flat"

"That what I thought at the start but then there's the crying. Boxing Day I cried at toy story. Peter put it down to Christmas being an emotional time but I don't know"

"So why do you think it is"

"I don't know. Sounds like I'm depressed or something, but why would I be. Things are finally going well for me"

Michelle hesitated before reply to Carla. She decided to be honest with her best friend and former sister in law who despite everything was like a sister to her. So with a large sip of wine she spat it out.

"Either that or your pregnant"

Carla froze. PREGNANT!

"Michelle shut up will ya I'm not pregnant" Carla tried to laugh it off.

"Well... And stop me if I'm overstepping a mark here but you said you to have been at it since LA. are you still on the pill. Have youse been using protection?"

Carla hesitated before answering.

"My pill ran out a week before we left, and well I mean nothing much was happening between us and there was so much going on I never even got chance to go sort it. Then about a month after we got there we started having sex again"

"So did you you use protection?"

Carla was blushing. She had never been embarrassed talking about this kind of stuff. She hated this. And she knew deep down this all came back to one person. FRANK!

"No. We never thought of it if I'm honest. The first night we went to a shop and I let Peter pick out an outfit for me to dress up in to try and spice things up a bit. I didn't want to kill my mood by telling him he had to wear a condom. And I don't really like them and neither does he"

"And did it work? The whole dressing up thing?"

"Yea It was great. Everything was fine then"

"So there is a chance I'm right!"

Carla felt her eyes welling up as Michelle threw her arm around her.

"Babe calm down please I could be wrong. Do a test If you want to be sure"

"Michelle I can't have a baby" Carla managed to blurt out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20

Very short I'm sorry please review

Michelle emerged from her bedroom with a white box in her hand and handed it to Carla.

"You keep a supply of them in there chell Jesus what a thing to have"

"We had a bit of an incident over the summer with Ryan and Tracey. I bought it and asked her to take it but she wouldn't. I held onto it"

"I don't think I can do it"

They sat In silence for 45 minutes. Carla occasionally tapping her feet. Michelle just wanted to be there for her. She wasn't forcing her to do anything. Support was all Carla needed right now.

BEEP BEEP

The noise of Carla's mobile breaking the silence between them but not breaking Carla's stare with the little while stick on the table. She picked her phone up and read her text message.

Worried about you. You coming home? We have cakes :) love you. P x

Carla noticed the time. 9.20 she had planned to only stay an hour with Michelle.

"Ok it's now or never. Ill do it"

Carla read the instructions on the little pice of paper on the box. She had taken pregnancy tests before. Once when she was younger and a couple of times during her relationship with Paul.

Paul had always wanted kids but Carla wanted to wait. She had a scare once with tony. She had been terrified. The last thing she wanted was a baby.

But Peter Barlow. That was a different story.

She hugged Michelle and headed into the bathroom. She sat for a couple of minutes before se actually did anything with the stick. This stupid little stick could change so much. She was terrified.


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21

Big things to come please bare with me and please review.

BUZZZZZZZ

"Hello" Michelle spoke into the intercom.

"It's Lloyd, taxi for Carla"

"2 secs Lloyd"

"You ready car?"

"Guess I have to be. Peters worried I have to go home"

"You got everything? Please ring me if you need anything. Even if it is just a cry on my shoulder"

"Thanks babe I will. Ill text you in the morning" Carla said as she got her coat on and gave Michelle a hug and a kiss. "Love you chell"

"So we heading home Carla?" Lloyd asked sensing she was upset due her tear stained eyes and the longing hug her am Michelle had shared as she got in the cab.

"Yea please Lloyd. I don't have Amy cash on me so you will have to give me a minute to run up to the flat"

"Aye don't worry about it. You can drop in to me Monday"

Carla began crying again. This time because Lloyd was being so nice to her. She felt so stupid. Lloyd caught her on his rear view mirror and just kept driving he didn't want to interfere.

Carla turned the key in the door. The room was empty. Lights off. It was midnight. She felt awful having Been out all night while Peter was home with Simon obviously worried judging by his text messages and missed calls.

She didn't want to shout out for Peter incase she woke Simon. She made her way towards the bedroom as she opened the door she noticed the tv was on with of Simons DVDs playing. She peered onto the bed and her heart melted. Peter lying down fully clothed and Simon cuddled up into him wrapped in the duvet. She knocked the DVD off and decided not to disturb them as she made her way out to tidy up the sitting room before eventually making her way to Simons bed for the night.

1.18 am Carla checked her phone she was exhausted. She couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned some more into a different position.

3.12 am still not asleep and no sign of it happening any time soon.

She walked out to the empty and silent sitting room before glancing over at her bedroom door. It was now or never.

"Peter. Peter. Baby. It's carla. Peter. Wake up"

Peter stirred in his sleep and he woke to notice Carla standing over him. He looked over at Simon as he stirred he moved him slightly to get up out of the bed. He joined Carla in the sitting room.

"Carla it's 3 in the morning are you only home?" He sounded angry. She just stared at the floor. "Are you ok" this time he sounded more sympathetic as he joined Carla on the sofa and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We need to talk Peter"


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

10 minutes later he had 2 coffees on the table and waiting to hear what she had to say.

He was sweating. He was so afraid she had woken up and realised what she had taken on and was going to break up with him.

"Peter listen. I don't know how to say this"

"Please don't leave me carla" Peter was almost crying as he blurted out the words.

"Hey" Carla threw her arms around him as the tears began to roll down her face. "I would never leave you Barlow. Your my world"

"Please tell me what's wrong"

Carla took peters hand in hers as she looked into his eyes. She moved his hand to rest under hers and against the soft fabric of her loosely hung top on her stomach.

Peter was confused. He looked down and back up into her eyes that were filling with tears. He couldn't stop the tears filling in his own eyes as he stroked her stomach.

"We're having a baby. I'm pregnant"

Peter pulled her into his embrace. Held her so tight she thought he was going to stop her from breathing.

"Carla I am so happy. I've never been this happy in my whole entire life am I love you more then anything"

"Peter I love you to but I'm so scared"

Carla and Peter spoke for an hour or so she explained to him how she came to the conclusion she was expecting. How she was sorry she had been off the last few week or so and so emotional. He didn't care. They were both exhausted as they cuddled on the sofa Carla was drifting off.

"Sit up a minute Carla I've something I want to show you"

"Baby please can it wait. I am wrecked"

"Please 2 minutes darling"

Peter went into the bedroom and returned almost immediately.

"Carla I know is your birthday next week and I wanted to make it one to remember"

Carla hasn't even remembered it was her birthday but Peter was so sweet to remember. That was something she loved so much about him he was so sweet and thoughtful.

"Carla I love you more then anything and what you have told me tonight makes me love you more which I didn't think was possible"

Peter dropped to one knee in front of her and produced a small box from his pocket. CARTIER.

"Carla Connor. Love of my life. Woman of my dreams. Mother of my unborn child. Please make my life complete and make me the happiest man on the planet. I love you"

Carla was shocked. Rooted to the seat. Felt as if the whole world was spinning she felt weak. Did Peter just propose to her. Could she accept? The last man she had agreed to marry... Ra... Hurt her so badly. She needed to put that behind her though. She needed to move on.

"Yes" Peter didn't move. "Yes Peter ill marry you" she sobbed as he took the beautiful ring out of its perfect box and placed on her finger.

"I bought this while we were away you know. I have been trying to pick the right moment. Plan it all out in my head. I was petrified you would be afraid to say yes to me. But tonight just seemed right"

Carla nodded in agreement. She knew what he meant, in any other circumstances she may have hesitated in agreeing to marry him but tonight she knew this was what she wanted. He was all she wanted, needed.

They made their way to the bedroom as she changed into one of peters t shirts and some pj shorts as Peter attempted to move Simon.

"Dad what are you doing" Simon had woken up. Unsure if where he was.

"Mate it's very late I'm just putting you in your bed ok me and Carla need to go asleep"

Simon threw his arms around peters neck and cuddled into him.

"Please. Dad. Can I stay in here. With you and Carla. Please" he was exhausted and Peter didn't want to upset him by moving him.

Peter shot Carla a glance. She nodded in agreement.

The 3 of them got into Carla's king size bed and Simon shuffled his way to the middle of them and threw his arms over Peters chest. Peter moved to his side and stretched his arm over Simon to rest on Carla's stomach and she placed his hand over his as they drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chap 23

Carla woke to a cold empty bed. She pulled her phone from her bag. 2pm. Where was Peter and Simon? She wandered out to the sitting room as she looked around her eyes glanced down at the beautiful diamond engagement ring resting on her finger.

She found it hard to get her head around how much things had changed in 24 hours.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the key turning in the lock.

"Well good afternoon beautiful. You must be exhausted" Peter Said to Carla as he came through the door with a shopping bag but no Simon. She made her way over to join him in the kitchen. When she reached him she threw her arms around him. She couldn't help share the huge smile on her face with him.

"Hey why don't I take you out for lunch so we can celebrate" Peter offered as he he stroked her hand and lifted it to meet his lips as he kissed her hand above her ring.

"Sounds great but I need to pop in to chell. And where's Simon?"

"Ok I can come with you to see her. Since she knew before me and she was there for you I'd like to thank her. I dropped him back Leanne called to say they were going for dinner"

"Ok but don't be angry with Michelle Peter it was my fault. I want to tell rob as well"

"Carla we can tell him we got engaged but please can we wait to tell about the baby until we have sorted stuff out like we don't even know how far your gone and I don't want people thinking I asked you to marry me because of this I was doing it anyway just last night felt right and I don't want too many people knowing. Michelle already does and I think that's enough for now. Please Carla"

"Ok Peter i want to go to doctor carter first thing tomorrow morning will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. I want to do this with you every step of the way Carla. I never had anything to do with any of this stuff when Simon was born or when Lucy was pregnant"

"Well I tell ya something Barlow if we're doing this were doing it right. Every pain I feel ill make sure you feel it to Peter" she was joking of course but Peter loved her enthusiasm and her newly found calmness.

Later that night

It had been a long day. Michelle was over the moon for them and Carla liked that she had someone other then Peter to Peter to speak to. Michelle had been through all this. Even if it was years ago.

"Your not going to fancy me anymore" she sighed as they lay on the sofa after dinners candles lit and listening to the rain pelting off the balcony door.

"Of course I will Carla. The only thing that would ever make you more beautiful in my eyes is if you were carrying my child. Your are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" he planted a soft kiss on her lips and she responded allowing him access to her mouth with his tongue.

Her hands began to wander up his chest as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Carla we don't have to. I know you haven't been feeling up to it and I'm perfectly happy to just lie here and hold you"

Peter was being so sweet about everything but all day she had been waiting to get him alone. Now that she knew why she had been emotional and not really in the humour she started to feel better. She loved being with Peter. It made her feel good and she wanted him again. She was horny. It had been 2 weeks since her and Peter had sex and now she wanted him.

"But I do want you. Now. We still have to celebrate our engagement remember" she said with a cheeky grin as she led Peter to the bedroom


	24. Chapter 24

Chap 24

"Carla Connor. Doctor carter will see you now"

Carla grappled peters hand tight as the made their way into the room.

"Morning Carla. Peter. How are we today"

"Morning doc" Peter shook his hand.

"What can I do for youse this morning"

"Well doctor carter, I took a pregnancy test on Friday night and it came up positive. We just wanted to... Talk to you I suppose I don't know far I'm gone or anything by his is all very new to me. And Peter as well in a way "

"Well let me congratulate you both. I would like to ask you to do another test if you don't mind. I take it you took a tradition shop bought testing kit?"

"Yea... Well Michelle had it at her flat. It was just a normal test"

"Ok well let me ask you a couple of questions. Would you rather do it in private?" Dr. Carter glanced at Peter who was still holding peters hand.

"No I'd like Peter to stay please"

"That's no problem Carla. I am required to ask. Some people can get a little embarrassed"

"No peters the one person I am 100% comfortable with"

Dr. Carter took out a question and answer type sheet and began to fill in some information such as Carla's date of birth etc.

"So Carla when was your last period?"

"I really don't know doc. I haven't been regular since what happened last September"

Dr. Carter knew exactly what she was referring to.

"So I take it this wasn't planned" they both nodded. "That's fine. Can I just be sure before I continue, your both happy about this"

"Yea doc I mean it was a shock but me and Carla both really want this"

Carla nodded in agreement. She wasn't excited. She was scared and worried but there was no way she wanted rid of the little Abby growing inside her. It what a part of Peter and a part of her.

"Great, so Carla ill ask you this time to give me a urine sample and ill have one of the nurses to look after that and she can give me an indication as to how far your gone and we will go from there"

Carla nodded as she headed off to the bathroom with a little sample tube. She returned a couple of minutes later and handed it to him as he made his way out to the nurses.

"So that should take about 10 minuets Carla, can I continue with my questions while we wait?"

"Of course"

"So I know you have told me your cycles haven't been regular but if you could even remember any 3 in the last year and the months it would be helpful"

Carla was thinking long and hard. She wanted to provide as much information as she could to help her unborn baby.

"Well it was peters birthday in October, we went out dinner and that night we had sex, and I know the day after I got my period" Carla remembered this because she was glad Peter and her had been able to have sex on the night of his birthday. It was one of there longer sessions. There were at it for hours.

"Then there was the day we flew to LA because i remember having to ask one of the air hostesses for tampons, that was the end of July but before that it was probably around February or march"

"Thanks Carla that's great. Now were you using any form or contraception that was ineffective such as the bar or the pill?"

"I was on the pill but it ran out and i never got a new prescription. That was months ago"

"Ok that's fine"

The phone in Dr. Carter's office rang.

"Hello. Yes. Ok. Checked twice. Yea. Print that copy for me make another one for mrs Connor and call the hospital and put it on line one. Thanks Amy"

Carla and Peter were still holding hands. They never once looked at each other as they both stared at Dr. Carter.

He hung up. And scribbled a few notes down on paper.

"Carla Peter, the results show that your about 7-10 weeks gone. In case like this when the expecting parents have only just found out we like to send you straight over for a scan, please don't worry"

"Ok" Carla was clearly shaken Peter squeezed her hand to re assure her.

"Hey you, I'm here. Stop worrying"

"Peter. 7 or 10 weeks. How could I have not noticed. I'm going to be a terrible mother"


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25

"Carla Connor. Room 4 please"

Carla and Peter made their way towards the sterile room. The sonagrapher lay Carla up on the hard cold bed as Peter took his place by her side. He stroked her cheek lovingly as the nurse prepared everything for her scan.

"Now this gel will be cold Carla ok, then ill have a little look and we will measure the length of the baby and determine how far your gone. Depending on this we may be able to let you hear the heartbeat and ill get you some photographs to take away you. Ok?"

"Yea all sounds straight forward" Carla nodded.

Peter nodded and smiled holding her head.

"Hey you look really worried Carla. Look try to relax. I've seen so many women come in and out if here and they don't even remember their first time hearing and seeing all this because of nerves and worry"

"Ok ill try relax a little" Carla began to lay back and relax.

"Wow that's cold" Carla giggled as the cold gel was applied to her stomach.

A few minutes passed and the nurse was busy making notes.

"Ok Carla" she began moving the medical device over the gel around her stomach "roughly 10 weeks give or take a couple of days. That sound about right to youse"

Carla felt embarrassed not knowing she looked to Peter who answered for her.

"We'll this wasn't planned but we have been having unprotected sex for a couple of months"

The nurse just nodded and made a note before turning her attention back to the screen.

"I would estimate your due date to be mid August. You will have another scan in two weeks as your required to have one at 12 weeks then another at 20 weeks. At the 20 week scan you can opt for a 3D scan and find out the sex of the baby. At the moment there's not a lot to see but I can try get you some photos anyway and let you have a little listen to the heart beat although it won't be strong or loud. You will understand at your 20 week scan why when you see the difference on size of the baby on the screen. Ok so lets have a little listen"

Carla and Peter stared at the little movements and motions on the screen as they see and heard faintly the baby heartbeat. It was wonderful. Both of them had tears falling down their face uncontrollably as the watched and listened intensely not wanting the moment to end.

"I'll give you to a moment while I go and get these photos printed up for you.

"Peter is wonderful isn't it. That little baby's inside me. That's a little piece of me in there with a little piece of you"

Peter was overwhelmed this was so different then the last time.

"I can't believe this Carla. Everything we have both went through in the past is all worth it just to see and hear what we did today. I love you so much" Peter was still crying as he kissed Carla temple. The nurse returned with the scan pictures and a card with Carla's next appointment date on it. The 14th of February was her 12 week mark.


	26. Chapter 26

Chap 26

5th of February.

Everyone had found out about their engagement and insisted on drinks in the rovers tonight. Carla was working away in the factory that Friday afternoon and Peter was in the bookies.

He had his head down reading the paper only looking up at the screen occasionally. It had been a slow morning so he went out to make a cup of coffee. He heard the shop bell door ring alerting him of a customer coming in.

"Be with you in a sec"

As he turned to walk out Leanne was standing Infront of him.

"Leanne everything alright? Is si ok?"

"Si is fine it's you I came to see. Came to talk"

"Well can we step out into the shop lee"

"No I'm happy here thanks I've changed the sign to closed. We won't be interrupted"

"Leanne I don't understand"

He looked into her eyes and for the first time since he had told her about him and Carla after franks trial she didn't have that look in her eyes that made him feel guilty for everything he had done. She didn't look like she was going to rip his head off.

"I guess I should congratulate you"

"Er thanks. I think. But lee why close the shop door to come congratulate me. I'm picking si up later for the party you could have told me then"

"Ya wanna know something Peter. I hated you for what you did To me and Simon. To our family"

"Hateddddd" Peter was very confused.

"New years eve when I see you two"

Peter interrupted her before she could continue. He knew what she was referring to. The kiss.

"Look lee I know what your going to say and I wasn't trying to rub your nose in it. We just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry but why are you telling me this a month later"

"I've been thinking since I heard about you two getting engaged. When I seen you kissing her that night it hurt me Peter and I thought I was over you. But that night I went home and all I could think about was you two. And what you were probably doing that night together. Peter it should be me your doing that with not her and deep down you know it"

Peter was shocked. "Leanne I don't know what your talking about but I'm with Carla now. We're engaged. We're... We're together and you just have to get used to that"

"You only asked her to marry you because me and nick are engaged"

"Leanne I bought Carla that ring when we were in LA before I even knew about you and bistro boy so don't gimme that" Peter was getting angry with her.

"So why only ask her now then?"

"That's none of your business. I want you to go Leanne I've nothing more to say to you"

Peter went to walk past her out to the bookies to open back up the bookies when Leanne grabbed him by the arms. He stood still. Their faces so close and the room so quiet they could each others heart beat. Leanne moved her lips onto peters and kissed him. He didn't respond. He pushed her away. Still shocked at what had just happened.

"Leanne. Go. Now"

"Peter I'm sorry I don't know why I. Please. Peter talk to me"

Peter escorted her out of the shop and turned back to the office. His head was spinning why was she doing this. Why now. He love Carla more then anything. Of course a part of him missed his family unit. He missed Simon being around all the time. He hated these scheduled visits on her terms. But he understood why it had to be like this. He fucked up but when's all said and done he wouldn't change this for the world. He loved Carla. They were getting married and having a baby. He had to tell her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chap 27

Carla and Peter were at home getting ready for the night ahead. Peter was struggling to find the words to tell Carla what had happen that day. He had made the decision that he was telling her. He wanted her to trust him and if he didn't tell her and she found out it would look worse. He didn't do anything wrong.

His thoughts were interrupted out on the balcony where he was smoking.

"Peter. Dinners ready darling" as Carla's arms snake around his waist.

"Ok baby I'm coming now"

After dinner and washing up Carla and Peter were in the bedroom getting ready. Carla was sauntering around in a lacy pair of underwear and a bra. Peter loved looking at her stomach. Very slightly swollen quite round now and taking shape. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck down her shoulders as he pushed her down on the bed and kissed her stomach.

"We will late of we start any funny business now Barlow. Come on. We have all tonight to do this" she giggled as they got up off the bed.

Carla finished applying her make up and got Peter to zip up her beautiful colorful long maxi dress. It was a flowy dress. She had tried on a gorgeous blue dress yesterday. It clung to her gorgeous figure but her small baby bump was slightly visible through it so she decided against it since they weren't telling anyone for at least a week.

"You look stunning Carla. Do we have time for a little chat before we go?"

"Well don't we need to collect si on the way?"

"I asked my dad to collect him he will meet us there"

Carla was feeling a bit worried. "Ok what do you want to talk about" she asked as she sat cautiously on the side if the bed holding his hand as she brought him down to join her.

"Carla I don't know how to tell you this. My heads wrecked all day but I'm going to just tell you because I love you. I trust you and I know you will trust me to"

"Peter I'm really worried now. Please tell me"

"Ok. Leanne came to see me today. She was going on about congratulating me and then start talking about New Year's Eve when she seen our kiss she felt jealous and she was imaging me and you in bed that night together and she thinks it should be me and her making love and not me and you"

Carla was shocked but she was so relieved Peter had told her. She love him and she did trust him 100%. This was so strange though. All the time she imagined Peter an Leanne she felt jealous. She never imagined Leanne being in that position.

"She thinks the only reason I asked you to marry me is because I'm jealous of her and nick. Carla she kissed me"

Silence. Carla was fuming now. Her earlier calmness disappeared.

"The check of her. How dare she. Did you kiss her back Peter?"

"No. Babe I swear. I got a shock after a second I broke away and walked her out of the shop"

"Ok. This isn't going to ruin our night Peter. Just be sure to tell me if she tries anything else. But thank you for telling me I believe you 100% you know that. I trust you"

Carla was angry. But not at Peter. At her.

The music was playing and everyone was in the rovers. Peter and Carla had a glass if champagne each to toast their engagement but were on the orange juice after that. Everyone was complimenting Carla on her dressage how beautiful she looked.

Michelle was drunk. She was making up for Carla not drinking. But she was having a great night. She kept smiling at Carla and staring at her stomach. Carla kept catching her and giving her looks. Rob had noticed this and a few others had picked up on it to.

"Hey sis. I think we need a chat"

"Not now rob please" she knew he knew.

Michelle interrupted there little moment over in the corner of the bar.

"Carla are you okay? Rob leave her alone she doesn't need extra stress ok"

"And why's that Michelle? Come on tell me why my sister can't get herself stressed out? Why can't she have anything more then a mouthful of champagne on her engagement night. And don't give me all this supporting Peter bull because he had a glass and you were drinking Christmas Day"

Carla pulled rob out into the smoking area giving Michelle a look as she did so.

"Rob please don't be angry at me"

"I knew it. Your pregnant"

"Yes. And I was going to tell you next week"

Rob interrupted her "don't lie to me Carla. Michelle knew before me. I'm your brother Carla. That's my niece or nephew you've got in there"

"Rob she was the one I took the test with that's why she knows she's the only one ok i promise. Look next week I'm 12 weeks I've got another scan. I only found out two weeks ago myself. I'm scared"

Rob pulled Carla into him and hugged her as tears rolled down her face. Peter came out for a cigarette. He looked over at the moment being shared by his fiancé and her brother"

"Everything ok love"

"Peter. Rob knows" Rob approached Peter and held out his hand to him to shake. "You better look after her"

"Course I will mate no worries there"


	28. Chapter 28

Chap 28

Peter and Carla arrived home in the early hours of the morning. Peter felt awkward with Carla. He thought she was annoyed at him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket 3 messages. All from Leanne.

I'm sorry about earlier we need to talk.

Hope you have a good night.

Please don't sleep with her tonight. I haven't slept with nick since that night I seen youse. L xxx

"You alright babe?"

"3 messages from Leanne" Carla's blood was boiling. she took out her own phone.

"What are you doing Carla"

"I'm putting a stop to this" she paused for a minute reading the two messages she had received. "I have two messages Peter"

Peter looked over her shoulder as they read them.

We need a chat. It's Leanne

Look if your not going to answer my texts I may as well tell you Peter tried to kiss me today. I pushed him off but you don't deserve to messed around like I was. Once a cheat always a cheat! More fool you

"Carla I swear what I told you was the truth, she made a pass at me and I rejected her i swear"

"Peter just shut up for a minute will you I believe you. I've told you I do. It's just her annoying me. I don't want to speak about it ok just forget it until tomorrow"

"Ok baby I'm sorry come here"

Peter took Carla into bed and against Leanne's wishes he made love her to all night. Gentle and sweet. He made every part of her body sensitive as he kissed every inch of body.

They lay there after, in the early hours of the morning discussing there future plans. The arrival of their baby. Simons reaction. Everything. Both of them realised that with everything try had been through already there was no chance of Leanne coming between them.

14th of February.

They arrived home for the hospital with huge smiles on their face as they walked down the cobbles. Carla hadn't responded to Leanne's text messages and either had Peter. She hasn't been around for a week as her and nick and Simon had gone away for the midterm. They were arriving home tomorrow and Peter had Simon for the whole weekend. They were going to break the news to him them. Peter had suggested telling Leanne first but Carla reminded him Simon was his son and he had a right to tell him what he liked when he liked. She was sick of being nice to her. She had spent over a year apologising for what they had done.

They had told ken Deirdre and Tracy. They congratulated them both. Ken was quite excited for Peter because he knew how much he had missed out on with Simon and how happy he had been lately.

Rob and Michelle both knew but they went around to rob to show him scan photos and rob was particularly excited it was his first niece or nephew.

February 28th

Carla's bump was a lot more visible now when she wore tight clothing. Up to now she had been doing her best to hide it but word had spread and everyone knew anyway so she just dressed the way she felt comfortable. She always had her hand on her stomach. She loved the thought of protecting her little baby.

Her next scan was the 18th of April. 20 weeks and she could find out if he was having a little boy or girl. Leanne had backed off a bit when she found out they were having a baby. But she was really upset about it given the fact it was the one thing she couldn't give Peter.

Peter and Leanne hadn't had much contact since the night of the engagement party. They spoke when they needed to about Simon but that was it.

Leanne showed up to the factory that afternoon and walked into the office where Carla and Michelle were sitting discussing an order.

"Most people knock yano" Michelle snapped at Leanne as she entered the room. Little did Leanne know that Michelle knew everything that has happened.

"I'm here to speak to Carla not you so shut up Michelle"

"How dare you barge in here an speak to us like that. We have work to do now get out" Carla raised her voice and the workers stopped the machines and turned there attention to the office.

As Carla stood up from behind her desk her bump was visible through her tight dress and tights. Leanne glanced down to the frame on her desk with a photo of her and Peter in one side. Her Peter and Simon in the other. The picture they had taken of 3 of them lying in bed one morning with Simons dsi. Really poor quality, Carla hadn't even got make up on in it, but she loved the photo. The 3rd section of the frame was taken with her most recent scan photo. Leanne felt herself welling up as she moved towards Carla.

"Please don't tell nick" she whispered and turned on her heels and left the factory. Carla was raging. She was so annoyed at Leanne.


	29. Chapter 29

Chap 29

Sorry this is a long one

Please review.

17th of April.

Carla and Peter were curled up in bed that night as the rain pelted off the window.

"Hey are you excited about tomorrow" Peter whispered to Carla as she lay curled into his chest breathing in his fresh from the shower scent.

"I am. We are am getting that black and white scan first aren't we. Then going to wait for the 3D" Carla queried.

"Yes darling. We could be waiting an hour for the 3D scan though but it be worth it. We can buy the DVD of the scan aswell as all the photos how crazy is that?"

Carla was amused at how happy Peter was. How excited he was. She was still a bit apprehensive but Peter was being great he was so sweet when she was feeling sick or got a twinge he was so good to her.

When she had a bad week or two with pains in her lower back and horrible mood swings she was screaming and shouting at him for nothing. Every night he held her untill she fell asleep then got up and done all the house work before sleeping in Simons bed or on the sofa so she could have the whole bed to herself.

One night she had been really emotional and Kicked him out of the house for annoying her. He hadn't actually done anything she was just in pain due to the changes in her body. He had went down to the car and text her saying "I'm in the car when your feeling ready for me to come back up I can run you a nice relaxing bath baby I Love You xxx"

This made her even more emotional she felt awful for how she was treating him. Thank god that had only went on for about 10 days and she started feeling much better. He understood what she was going through, he was never there for Simons mum so he didn't know what was normal and what wasn't but he promised Carla he would be there for every step of the way.

"Are you sure you want to know what we're having Carla?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"I want whatever you want. Once he or she is healthy I'm happy"

"I just want to be prepared Peter. We can start painting baby's room and stuff and shopping for clothes and buggies and stuff"

"Are you going to put the baby it's its own room straight away?"Peter asked.

"No I don't think so. I want the Moses basket in here for the first while then the cot as well until we both think the baby is ready"

"Be more like when we are ready" Peter laughed. "Be hard leaving them on their own I'd say"

"Carla do you want to know something weird. When Lucy was pregnant with Simon and I was still in contact with her she said she wasn't getting Simon a cot that she wanted him to sleep in the bed with us"

"That's a bit strange isn't it. I think I'd like to let baby lie in the bed with us and stuff some bonding time and I've been reading stiff about it in them books and on the computer but there's no way I'd fall asleep with the baby in the bed with two of us"

"I know I was just making sure we were on the same page about that" Peter laughed as Carla sat up beside up.

Carla moved over and stroked peters cheek as he brought his hand up rest on her perfect little bump that was completely obvious through her silk nighty.

"Not to mention if we wanted to you know. Have some fun" Carla grinned.

"You see mrs c this is why I love you. That's the exact same thing I said to Lucy"

"And what did she say"

"She told me that's wasn't going to be an issue because there wouldn't be none of that anyway when the baby was born"

"Well I don't know how ill feel straight after babas born but I definitely don't want us to lose that connection we have. I'm sure I won't be the most attractive woman after I've had a baby but..."

Peter cut her off mid sentence "you will be still be the most gorgeous amazing woman in the world"

"Your a soppy git sometimes you know that" Carla giggled as Peter rubbed her stomach. Stroking it with his index finger. She had woken last night to find him down talking to her bump. She cried for a while after this but other then that her emotions had been under control lately.

Peter allowed his hand to leave Carla's bump an travel up her body to rest on her cheek as they became locked in a passionate embrace. Carla moved lie on her back and pull Peter on top her her as she began to stroke his length with her hand beginning to remove her nightdress. Peter was already naked, he had decided tonight was to warm to wear boxers to bed. Not that Carla was complaining. She was used to him.

Slowly he made his way down her body kissing every inch of her neck, shoulders, arm, chest, stomach, before he reached her centre. He ran his tongue up and down loving how wet he was making her. His fingers began to play a little before he came back up to join her.

Carla moved so she was now straddling him. Feeling his hard cock beneath him she knew she wanted him. Gently she moved her body and positioned herself to let him inside her.

She moved her head down to his neck as she began sucking on his most sensitive parts. She knew him to well. His hand moved to her clit. He began massaging it, rubbing it so softly throwing her over the edge as she screamed into his neck as her orgasm took over prolonged due to the position they were in. Peter felt her warm juices around his cock sending his self control out the window and in one final hard thrust he came inside her. The Warm shots of his cum filling her made her even more sensitive as they collapsed in the bed together.

They lay there for a while just stroking each others make body's.

Peters hand resumed its natural position on Carla's stomach.

"You don't mind me doing this do you?"

"Of course not. It's your baby to"

Suddenly Carl felt an unusual feeling in her stomach at the same time Peter had jumped as he felt something to. "Peter the baby's kicking" "wow that's strong Carla"

Carla had felt tiny little twinge in the last week or two but Dr. Carter had assured her it was the baby moving around. Peter was dying to know what it felt like. Well now he knew.

"Hey do you think it's doing that's because we had sex?"

"I don't know Peter you will have wait and ask him"

"Him?"

"Well with a kick like that?" Peter giggled.

The kicking continued for about 20 minutes and Peter kept asking Carla what it felt like. She went over to her locker and and grappled an elastic band and snapped him in the stomach with it. "A bit like that but on your insides" Carla found this hilarious.

"I can't believe what you just done to me" Peter was laughing at her. He loved her so much when she done silly things like that it reminded him of the person he loved before everything happened and he loved how she slowly getting back to that person.


	30. Chapter 30

Chap 30

it was now mid July and a very warm summer. Carla's bump was growing by the day. Her and Peter had painted a room for the baby. Bought clothes, bags, buggies, cots, toys, blankets and lots of bits for the baby.

Their baby girl.

Simon was more excited then Carla and Peter. He had wanted to spend every minute he could helping Peter do up the baby's room. He helped picked paint and stencils for the wall and Carla had given him one of the 3D scan photos of his baby sister. It was his most prized possession. He would show anyone who would listen to him. He had felt the baby kick a couple of times and thought this was amazing.

He would wait on Carla hand and foot. He was copying Peter. Everytime she made a noise he asked was she ok. Did she want water. She found it quite sweet.

"Dad what's the baby's name going to be"

"Don't know yet mate" Peter laughed a he looked over at Carla who was busy sorting out her hospital bag and leaving it by the front door.

"That's a good question si" Carla hasn't really thought of any names in particular.

Later that night

Simon was in bed asleep. He was exhausted. Since getting his summer holidays he had spent as much time as possible with Carla and Peter. Carla loved going for long walks in the park now that the nights were longer. Simon brought a ball with him as well as a scooter or bike and he was wearing himself out in the park for hours at night.

Peter and Carla were sitting on the sofa watching some tv. She had just had a lovely relaxing bath. She had a scan that previous morning and Simon had came with them. He kept asking the nurse funny questions and they had a fun morning. He was going home tomorrow and Peter hated when he had to leave. He knew Simon didn't want to either.

"So the 8th of August junior will be here" Peter was grinning from ear to ear.

"We do need a name Peter" Carla sighed as she stroked her stomach. "I don't like calling her bump all the time, she's our little girl. She deserves a name"

"We'll let's both write down 5 girls names and see what we both think" Peter suggested.

"Sounds fun"

10 minutes later they rejoined each other on the sofa. Carla was excited. They exchanged lists.

Peters read:

Ava

Emma

Abby

Bella

Ali

Carla's list read:

Isabelle

Daisy

Rebecca

Emmie

ciara

They narrowed it down to 3

Bella

Emmie

Ali

"babe I love them all" Peter was genuinely happy with any of them.

"Why don't we decide on 2 and use one as her middle name?"

"That's sounds perfect babe. You decide and which two were hanging onto then" Peter laughed. He knew it was annoying Carla. She was making funny faces as she stated at the scrap of paper infront of her. She could make a business decision in a split second. Not a bother. But this was different.

"Ok Ali is gone. So Bella or emmie" Carla announced.

"Bella Connor? Bella Barlow? Emmie Connor? Emmie Barlow?"

"Barlow Carla announced. Carla Barlow eventually as well" peters heart melted as Carla said the words. He picked her up and carried her into bed.


	31. Chapter 31

chap 31

Simon bounded into the room at 7am the next morning. "Dad someone is buzzing on the door outside" Simon screamed to wake Peter up.

"Who the hell is it at this hour of the morning" Carla croaked as Peter got up to answer the door. Simon climbed into the bed with Carla.

"Carla are ok do you, do you want water?"

"Yes please Simon"

"Why are dads boxers over the tv?" Carla couldn't help but laugh. He must have thrown them last night.

"Oh I don't know si ill have to ask him"

"Well good morning Peter" the sound of the sexy Irish mans voice sounded through the apartment.

Carla and Simon walked out of the bedroom to see ciaran and Peter hugging at the door.

"Mate I got your messages as stuff but I had to pop in to congratulate you. Thought it be a good surprise"

"Great surprise mate come in"

"Well hello ciaran" Carla said making her presence aware to the two men.

Ciaran walked over towards Carla and gave her a hug.

"You look brilliant Carla. Congratulations"

"Thanks ciaran. suppose it's a good thing I don't need my beauty sleep isn't it" Carla laughed as she made her way to put the kettle on. "Coffee?"

As Carla went to make them all a coffee Simon was chatting away to ciaran showing him his little sisters scan photos.

"So it's a girl? That's brilliant. Any names yet?"

Carla and Peter glanced at each other. "We're caught between two. We will let you know when we decide" Peter announced.

"Tell me please Simon begged Carla in the kitchen"

Peter joined them in the kitchen a ciaran went to take a quick shower. He lifted Simon up on the counter infront of him. "Tell ya what mate why don't me and Carla give you the two choices and you can pick"

Carla smiled. "I think that's a great idea"

"Yea can I really" Simon screamed with the excitement.

"So would you like your little sisters name to be Bella Emmie Barlow, or Emmie Bella Barlow?"

"Emmie Bella Barlow is nicer"

"Well that's decided then" Carla announced as Peter and Simon both put their hands on Carla's stomach.

"Hi Emmie" Simon giggled as he spoke to Carla's now large bump.

Emmie kicked as soon as Simon said her name. A big kick.

"Hey I think she likes that sweetheart"


	32. Chapter 32

Chap 32

Ciaran was staying around this time permanently. It was the 1st of August. One week until Emmie what due. Carla's bump was rounded and perfect now. She's had one more scan tat showed Emmie was doing really well. She was in the right position which meant she could be born natural.

Michelle and ciaran had a big heart to heart after he had arrived home and he was happy she was happy with Steve and they were all getting on well. Steve wasn't to happy about considering ciaran was working in the factory now in packing and driving with kirk. Things at the factory were going really well. Ciaran and ken were also going to be doing shifts in the bookies for the next couple of months after Emmie was born.

Carla was officially on maternity leave from the factory now but she was still doing some paperwork from home aswell as popping in and out of the factory.

They were marking the days of the calendar now.

Sunday the 3rd of August. 6 days left. Everything had went really well so far.

Last week Carla and Peter had thought she was in labour but it was a false alarm.

Today Carla was particularly anxious. As the days were getting closer Carla was getting more and more afraid.

Peter suggested they gonna have a bath together to relax her. She agreed

They lay in the lath together with candles lit. Peter was washing her body. Kissing her neck. Stroking her stomach. As they got out Carla began to stroke peters cock.

"Carla are you sure?"

They had tried to be as intimate as they could but in the last month it was getting harder and harder. Carla was always uncomfortable due to the heat or not been able to get comfortable at night. Now though after feeling peters naked skin wrapped around her in the bath she knew she wanted him.

"Peter i want you. Do you want me?"

"You have no idea how horny i been the last few weeks. Your so sexy. Everytime I look at you i get a hard on"

"Well then. Take me into the bedroom and fuck me"

"Your wish is my command"

Carla lay on the bed still wet from the bath but she didn't care as Peter kissed her beginning at her lips over her cheeks, nibbling her ear, down her neck, onto her breasts which were now bigger and fuller, down her stomach and onto her middle. Her breathing hitched as Peter began to run his tongue up and down. Carla shifted as she got on her hands and needs.

"Peter I want you inside me now please"

Peter positioned himself behind her as he got ready to enter her from behind.

Once he was inside her he picked up a pace. Slow and steady to start off with. He allowed one of his hands to wanted and caress her breast. Squeezing it as he got faster.

"Oh Peter. Don't stop"

Peter allowed his other hand to move to her free breast and repeat the motions he was making with his other hand. Playing with her nipples he whispered in her ear.

"Join in on the fun if you want"

Carla knew what he meant. She moved her hand up to his mouth as he sucked two of her fingers she brought them down to her waiting clit as she began to rub.

"Yea baby. You like that don't you" Peter whispered as Carla groaned in pleasure. Partially caused by herself. Mostly by Peter who was deep inside her and rubbing her nipples.

They both came together as Peter screamed her name. They fell to the bed.

"That was amazing" Carla announced as she cuddled into peters chest and drifted off asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chap 33

Carla woke at 4am with a shooting pain. Much like the pain she felt in the previous week during her false labour. She was sure this was the same thing. She got up and made herself a hot cup of tea and looked over some of her paper work. The twinges got more intense as she decided to go and wake Peter. Suddenly she went to get up off the chair and her waters broke she got such a fright she sent the cup of yea flying and the mug smashed onto the floor.

"PETER. PETER PLEASE COME HERE"

Peter shot straight out of the bedroom door and over to Carla. He grabbed her and led her to the sofa.

"Hey look at me. Squeeze my hand babe. It's ok you need to stay calm ok"

"I know I got a fright you IDIOT" Carla screamed the last part as she felt an excoriating pain in her lower abdomen. "Peter. Please. Make it stop"

"ok let's go to the car and we go hospital"

They grabbed the bag as Carla walked up and down the living room breathing deep as Peter got dressed. The pain was easing slightly as she put on some tracksuit bottoms and peters t shirt that was on the soda from last night.

They arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes. Peter parked and walked Carla up to the hospital entrance where she was met by an orderly who took her to the the maternity ward.

"Peter don't leave me" she begged. Squeezing his hand.

"Never. I promise. But you need to relax for me sweetheart. Ok"

"Yes. Ok. Yea. I can do that. Ill just breath. Ok. Breath. Owwwwwww. Peter I swear to god we are never having sex ever again"

"Ok baby. You need to think of emmie ok. She doesn't want to hear you upset" Peter was just trying to keep her calm. She was put into a bed as the midwife came to see her and peter was made stand outside for a minute.

the orderly who escorted them to their room walked past him. He stopped to ask if everything was ok and Peter said they were he shook his hand. "Best of luck mate. You will be a great dad"

"Peter. Carla would like you to come in now"

Peter made his way into the room. Carla had been given pain relief. She seemed much calmer.

"Peter. Hi. How are you. Emmies on her way Peter. 4 centimeters dilated Peter"

"That's amazing babe. Your doing fantastic. Proud of you so I am"

Peter giggled she was clearly given something strong.

Peter text Michelle, Rob, Ken, Ciaran and Hayley.

Emmie is on her way. Labour at 4am this morning. In hospital now. 4cm dilated. Will let you know when she arrives.

He received messages back. One from Michelle asking If they needed anything brought in etc.


	34. Chapter 34

Chap 34

At 2.35pm on the 6th of August baby emmie was Born. 6 pound 2 ounces. She was perfect. Carla was amazing and they were both besotted by her. She cried for the first few minutes but Carla managed to sooth her almost immediately. She was so emotional. Peter had cried for ages. He was there every step of the way supporting her holding her hand which she nearly broke towards the end. At one stage she was hitting him and calling him every name under the sun but he didn't care she was brilliant.

By 4pm she had fallen asleep and Michelle and rob arrived in around 8 that night. They brought cards, Teddy's, flowers and balloons. Peter left them with carla as he went down to the room and brought emmie up to where Carla and them where.

She was due a feed and the nurse brought a bottle over. This was peters first attempt at feeding his little girl as the nurse helped him.

Carla woke and chatted for a while with Michele and rob. She went for a shower an came back to Peter cradling emmie.

She had began to come back around from the painkillers and drugs and lay on the bed where Peter placed their beautiful daughter on we chest. He took loads of photos on the new camera he ha bought for Carla for emmies arrival.

Carla was drained. She needed sleep. But Peter refused to leave her side as he slept on the hospital chair that night. The doctors wanted her to stay the following day as well due to Emmie being a little premature and bit small.

Michelle came back in the next day to sit with Carla and Emmie and for a few hours so Peter could go have a shower and Make sure the house was ready for them coming home.

Michelle arrived to relieve him as he was laying up on the bed with Carla and Emmie was asleep on her chest.

"Hey I've got a little surprise with me" Michelle announced as she knocked on the door.

Right on cue Simon burst in and ran for his dad and Carla. Peter jumped up to greet Simon and give his son a hug.

Tears fell down peters face as simon walked over towards Carla and Emmie. Carla shifted to allow Simon see Emmie. He climbed up on the bed beside them as he brought his hand down to emmies.

"Hi Emmie. It's me Simon. Remember you were kicking my hand"

Carla felt a wave of emotion as she watched this little moment between Simon and Emmie.

Peter stepped outside the room as Michelle followed him.

"Hey Peter you alright love"

"Yea don't mind me. Just a bit of a wreck I haven't had much sleep and just seeing him and Emmie together"

"Peter I'm sorry I met your dad when I was leaving the factory and Simon was with him I said I was coming in to see youse he practically wouldn't let me go until we said he could come. I thought it be nice for youse. I said he could only stay a few minutes and you would drop him off on your way home"

"Oh chell that's perfect. It's not that I just didn't realise how much I miss having him living with me that last few months"

Michelle gave Peter a hug. "Hey you listen, that little lads a credit to you and you just have to take it one step of at a time. Simon belongs with you. If you want him you fight for him. Now lets get back in so I can have a cuddle with my little niece"

Peter wiped the tears from him eyes before he stepped back into Carla's room. Simon was lying on the bed and Carla was up getting dressed as Emmie lay in the little baby hospital bed with her blanket. Fast asleep. Simon was turning on his dsi.

"Carla can I take photos of her"

"Of course you can just make sure there is no flash on sweetie"

"Ok I will. Thanks carla. I love Emmie she so pretty"

"Hey she loves you to little man"


	35. Chapter 35

Chap 35

8th of August

Carla and Emmie were discharged from the hospital that morning. Carla was exhausted. They got home that morning and set everything up. They put all her stuff away and put the washing on before heading into bed with Emmie. They put her in her Moses basket closed the curtains and got into bed.

"Carla I am so proud of you. You have no idea how amazing you truly are. You have given me the most amazing gift in the world. Thank you much" Peter planted a small kiss on her forehead as he cuddled her into his chest. They both lay listening to emmie breathing and eventually drifted off.

Peter woke to Emmies cries an hour later. He got out of bed as he tried not to disturb Carla he knew she was wrecked and needed her sleep. He carried her Moses basket out to the sitting room and went to make her a bottle.

The flat door buzzer went as he ran to pick it up.

"Hiya dad. Yea come up"

Peter found his phone on the sofa. 11 missed calls, 9 messages" he threw it his pocket as his dad and Deirdre made their way into the apartment, weighed down with bags.

"Hiya son. I tried to call first but I couldn't get and answer"

"No your alright. I told you to call over anytime"

"Well lets have a look at this beautiful little girl then. Simons been teasing s with photos" Deirdre said as she made her way over to emmies Moses basket.

"Oh Peter look at her she's tiny. She's beautiful. She looks like Carla doesn't she"

"Aye she's a princess alright. She's hungry aren't you little girl" Peter couldn't help talking baby talk as he lifted his little girl up and handed her to his dad. "Fancy a cuddle with your grandad while daddy gets your bottle"

Peter made Emmie a bottle and fed her as ken made them all a cup of tea.

Later that night

Carla awoke and panicked as she looked over and emmies basket was gone she got up and as she reached the bedroom door she could hear Peter talking. She stopped and listened.

Emmie was lying in his chest as he lay on the sofa.

"Yes. You are beautiful. Your my little girl. And your mummy. She is one in a million she is. Some day we will tell you everything. We had a long hard road to get to where we are today. But you make it all worth while. Your mummy loves you very much. I love her so much she means the world to me. I'm never going to let her down ever again because I did in the past. alot. But I never will again. Ill never let you down. I've learned my lesson baby. I've lost my son. Well not lost I still get to see him but I was an idiot. Ill never let anyone take you away from me. Your my world. Me you Simon and your mummy" he planted a small kiss on her head as he lifted her up and placed her in her basket.

"Hey you" Carla emerged from the bedroom and walked over to Peter and threw her arms around him. "You should have woke me" she said as she threw her arms around Him.

"No babe you needed some rest. What do you fancy for dinner" Peter asked as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh I'd love a takeaway" Carla announced.

"Your wish is my command darling. Ill be back in 15. She's fed and all so if you wanna go freshen up while I'm out"

"Sounds great. Hey where did all those bags come from" Carla asked as she spotted all the bags on the corner by the sofa.

"Oh my dad and Deirdre came for an hour and rob called to see if it was ok if him and chell came tomorrow morning. I told him to call in when ever he wanted but he said he wanted to give us time to settle"

"Oh great. Listen Peter I was thinking about getting Emmie christened and I'd really like to ask rob to be her godfather if that's ok with you"

"I wouldn't want anyone else darling. And I think we should ask Michelle to e godmother" Peter announced. He knew that's who Carla wanted and he didn't mind. Michelle was a good choice as was rob.

"Really baby. Thank you"


	36. Chapter 36

Chap 36

Michelle and rob had spent all morning in the flat with Carla as Peter said he had to go out for a while. They were all taking turns holding her but she had been asleep most of the time as she spent all night awake and crying. Carla and Peter had taken turns getting up to feed her, change her and comfort her. They were both surprised how well they were adjusting considering neither of them had really done this before. They expected things to et harder but for now they were coping and that's all that mattered.

Peter arrived home and rob made everyone some lunch. They sat down to eat rob made an announcement.

"we were thinking of going to wet baby's head tomorrow night of your up for it Peter. Ask your dad and ciaran and me and Ryan be there and Steve"

"Sounds good mate but I think I should stay with Carla"

"Don't be daft Peter. Go. It's a lovely idea rob" Carla said as she squeezed peters hand under the table. She mouthed a little "thank you" to rob who just acknowledged this with a wink.

"Yea alright rob. Sounds good mate thanks"

"I'm actually glad your both here" Carla announced as they sat around chatting after lunch. Emmie had woken up and Carla was feeding her.

"Peter and I would like to ask you both something"

Michelle and rob glanced at each other. "Go on" Michelle was curious. "Yea sis what's up"

"We would like both of you to be emmies god parents" Peter announced.

"Hey that's amazing. I'm honoured" rob rose to his feet to shake peters hand and give Carla a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd love to Carla. Peter. Thank you" Michelle was nearly crying as she went to give Peter a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Carla then to give her a kiss as she was still feeding Emmie.

"Why don't I come over tomorrow while the boys are in the pub. I can give you a hand to organise stuff" Michelle asked as she took over feeding Emmie as Carla went to the toilet.

"Yea sure babe"


	37. Chapter 37

Chap 37

Peter and Carla had been loving spending time with Emmie. They hadn't been out with her yet and she was a week old. Carla wanted to go out and show her off to everyone. She was in love with her by they decide to go out today. It was a Friday. They were going for a walk in the park then to collect Simon from school and then to the rovers for lunch with rob Michelle ciaran Ryan and Steve.

Carla hadn't dressed Emmie up yet as she had just been in baby growns and sleep suits. She git her bag all ready and Peter put the buggie together.

"Hey I've got a surprise for you before we head out" Peter announced.

"Yea what is it" Carla threw her arms around his neck before she kissed him. Their lips gently touching before she allowed his tongue inside her mouth. They kissed for a couple of minutes before they eventually stopped because Emmie was crying.

"We could have got carried away there barlow" Carla winked at him. "What's this surprise"

Peter removed his t-shirt revealing 2 new tattoos he had gotten that day he went off for the few hours.

It was beautiful. It was on the front of his shoulder. Emmie with her date of birth and a colourful butterfly with the colour of her birthstone shaded into it. On his chest just above his heart he had Carla's name with a small love heart beside it.

"Peter yet are beautiful. I can't believe it"

"I thought you would like it" Peter smiled "I love you car"

"I love you to baby"

Later that day

They were having a great day out. Carla and Peter were chatting away to everyone. Emmie had been really good all day. She was being passed around as everyone wanted to hold her and have a cuddle. Carla was really protective of her but she trusted these people.

Leanne and nick arrived in to the pub and glanced over as they seen the Little party gathered in the corner.

"Simon. Come on time to go" Leanne shouted over. Stella had called Leanne and told her they had been in the pub all afternoon with simon.

"No I'm not going I want to stay with dad tonight"

Peter got up and walked over to Leanne. "What are you playing at Leanne you said he could stay over. Tonight is my night with him"

"Peter go back to your family will you. You haven't got time for Simon. I'm his mum I said he's coming home with me"

"Leanne seriously your being so childish now. Get over it. Your jelaous. Did you tell nick about that did you"

He shot a look at nick who was staying out of their little spat.

"Tell me what Leanne"

"Nothing. Don't mind him. I don't know what he's talking about. Peter are you drunk. Your out if your mind I'd you think I'm jealous"

Leanne's voice was breaking as she was struggling to get her sentence out. Nick was suspicious but he wasn't going to give Peter the satisfaction of letting him know.

Stella had been standing their the whole time she knew Leanne still had feeling for Peter. She knew nothing about the kiss but for some strange reason she believed what Peter was saying.

"Leanne I'm sick of this, I am Simons dad. He is my son and you need to understand that I know what i done was wrong and I've Been playing by your rules up to now. But no more Leanne"

"Yea your his dad and I'm his mum. You asked him to choose who he wanted live with and he choose me"

The whole pub had went silent now as they turned their attention to Leanne and Peter.

Carla handed Emmie to Ryan and went up to Peter.

She put her hand on his chest as she could sense how angry he was and was afraid of what he might say. Simon was listening and she didn't want him to make the situation worse and say something he would regret.

"Peter" she looked into his eyes and he suddenly felt calm. "Not the place or time darling. Simons right over there and everyone is listening"

"Not the place or time for what Exactly Carla?" Nick quieried.

"Yea Carla what's going on" Stella asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Come on Peter emmies tired lets go home baby"

Leanne grunted and tutted at the mention of emmies name. "You make me sick Carla. You tricked him into getting you pregnant because you were afraid he would get bored and leave you. Because that's what Peter Barlow does isn't it Peter" Leanne stared at him.

"Leanne you shut your mouth right now I'm warning you. We're going and Simons coming with us as planned ok" Carla announced.

"Si get your stuff together mate" Carla called over to him but not taking her eyes off Peter.

Peter turned and went to get emmies stuff together. Carla felt calm again. Leanne had riled her up. She walked back over to the booth.

Leanne walked over and grabbed Simon by the arm "come on we're going home"

"Get off me I don't want to go with you I want to be with my dad and Carla and Emmie. Their my family and your not" Simon screamed as Leanne tightened her grip around him.

Peter who now had Emmie in his arms putting her coat on was helpless as he watched on his little girl screaming in his arms.

Nick tried to grab a hold of Leanne as she pulled Simon who what now hysterical. "Your hurting me. Let go of me now. DAD GET HER OFF ME PLEASE SHE'S HURTING ME" it had all happened so fast no one had time to react. In a matter of second things had changed dramatically. Everyone was horrified at her behaviour.

Carla had to do something. She knew deep down she would probably make things 10 times worse but she couldn't look on and do nothing.

She shoved Leanne back and broke the hold she had on Simons arm Simon immediately grabbed hold of Carla's waist. "Please Carla don't let me go home with her please. She said you wouldn't want me around because I'm a bold boy and you and dad wouldn't have time for me anymore with Emmie but please Carla I promise ill be good I swear I will please" Simon was hysterical at this stage and everyone could barley make out what he was saying through his tears.

Carla was speechless. She was shocked. Everyone was. Michelle stood up and took Emmie from peters arms and walked away to te other side of the bar to try calm her down as Peter made his way over to Simon. Leanne stood there. She looked possessed. She had an evil stare in her eyes Peter had never seen this side to her. Neither had nick.

"Did you say that to my son. You spiteful cow"

"How dare you Leanne he's only a child" Carla spat at her. Her blood boiling.

Peter lifted Simon up into his arms. "Hey mate you listen here me and Carla we will always always want you with us and the only reason you weren't with us is because you said you wanted to be with Leanne and I just wanted you to be happy. You know I love you mate"

"Oi nick did Leanne tell you about her trying to seduce peter" Michelle announced as she returned to the booth with Emmie in her arms.

Nick stood still waited for Leanne to deny it. But if Michelle knew about it, what chance did she have.

Michelle would normally never get involved but after what she witnessed today she didn't care anymore. Leanne made Peter and Carla's life's living hell. She deserved everything she got.

"Oh yea. The little secret you asked us not to mention Leanne. After everything you said about me. The names you called me. Just get out of my face Leanne. You make me sick"

"Simon please come with me" Leanne begged.

Simon shook his head as he hugged Peter closer.

"Not a chance Leanne. Come on we're going home" Peter announced.


	38. Chapter 38

Chap 38

Once they were back in Carla's place and Emmie was settled it was 7pm. Carla and Peter asked Simon, who was playing in his room, to come sit with them on the sofa.

Carla decided to let Peter take this one. She promised not say anything infront of Simon even though she was furious at Leanne.

"Look mate" Peter began as he pulled Simon closer to him on the sofa. "I thought you were happy at your mums I'm sorry if you weren't. You should have told me"

Simon was getting really upset as he cuddled into peters chest.

"But mu... Leanne said if I didn't do what I was told you wouldn't ever want to me to come over. And she took all my pictures of Emmie off my dsi and I just liked showing them to people. Dad I'm sorry I was mean to you and I picked Leanne I was just scared please don't give me away"

Peter was crying at Simons words. What had gotten into Leanne. He rejected her and she took it out in simon. He was furious at her.

"Oh Simon that's never going to happen. I love you more then anything. Your my main man on and don't you ever forget that"

"Carla I'm sorry I was mean to you before... I just"

Carla cut him off. "Don't you apologise si your not in the wrong ok" she went to wipe the tears away from his cheeks and he flinched. "Simon" Carla was shocked. "I was only going to dry your cheeks"

"Simon what did you think Carla was going to do?" Peter asked. Although he didn't really know what to expect as a reply.

"I thought she was going to slap me"

"Why would you think that? Did Leanne hit you?" Carla had to ask. She felt sick to her stomach as Simon nodded and cuddled into her chest crying uncontrollably.

Peter rose to his feet grabbed his coat and shot out the door before Carla could even ask him where he was going. Not that she needed to.

"DAD" Simon shouted after him. "Where's he gone Carla?" "He's just gone to get emmies nappies we left them at Grandads earlier" Carla lied as she took out her phone to ring Peter. She heard his phone ringing in the bedroom.

"Carla it was only one time and she told me not to tell anyone and she said sorry. Am I in trouble for telling?"

"No darling. You never ever get in trouble for telling the truth"

Simon and Carla lay on the sofa until emmies cries interrupted them. "Shall we go and feed madam si"

Simon smiled and nodded a he followed Carla to the kitchen as she showed him how to make a bottle, desperately trying to keep his mind off everything. It was going to be a long wait for Peter to return. She was petrified about what he was going to do. She knew more then anyone he had a temper.


	39. Chapter 39

Chap 39

2 hours later Peter returned with bags of clothes and toys belonging to Simon. There were more in the car but he took up what he could carry.

Carla and Simon were in finding room giving Emmie a bath and Simon was helping Carla dry her when he seen Peter come in. He ran over to him and threw his hands around his neck as Peter picked him up.

"Sorry baby I tried to call you but I must have left my phone here"

"It's fine babe we've had a lovely night haven't we si. Great helper he is" Carla announced as she ruffled his hair. Simon hugged her slim waist as he eyes up the bags Peter had.

"What's in there dad?" Simon asked as he pointe at the bags.

"Some of your stuff mate. Your going to come live with me Carla and Emmie, how's that sound?"

"Really dad. All the time? You mean it? You promise dad?"

"Yea big man I promise" Simon hugged his dad as he yawned. He was exhausted. It had been a long day.

"Come on mister. Time for bed. Go give your sister a kiss and brush your teeth"

As Simon made his way to the bathroom Peter walked over to Carla. "We can talk when he's in bed. I'm so sorry to spring this on you but I had no choice. I..."

"Listen. I want this. There no way we could let him stay there"

Simon ran back out. "All clean" he announced as he smiled. "Great now give emmie a kiss goodnight and let's read you a story"

Simon gave emmie a kiss on the head. And made his way over to Carla who was on the sofa. He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her. "Thanks for letting me live with you Carla. Night" as he planted a little kiss on her cheek.

Peter emerged from Simons room.

"Oh Carla how could she do this. She's gone mad. She said its all my fault I drove her to it"

"Hey she's looking for someone to blame. Don't listen to her ok. We can talk tomorrow baby why don't we try get some sleep its been a long day"

"Yea ok" Peter sighed a he went and picked emmie up and made his way to the bedroom.

"Hey you want to have a little cuddle?" Carla asked with a cheeky smile on her face as she tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'd love nothing more" Peter answered back as he put emmies basket down and climbed in beside Carla.


	40. Chapter 40

Chap 40

A week had passed since Simon had come to live with them. It was now the end of August and things were going well. Nick and Leanne had split up and she had went to go visit Janice. She needed time away from the street and that suited them all. Nick had come to visit Simon and Peter was there while they chatted and nick spoke to him about how sorry he was until Peter decided enough was enough and said it was time to leave.

Carla and Peter had been getting on really well, just one or two little arguments about someone leaving the milk out if the fridge or something equally as silly.

They had gotten into a good routine. Emmie was 3 weeks old now and they went for a walk every day. Simon was allowed to push his little sister in the park as Carla and Peter walked hand in hand beside him the proud parents they were.

To anyone looking at them they were a normal couple with a normal happy family. If only they knew.

Carla was getting worried about her and Peter. They hadnt had sex since the night she went into labour. Deep down she knew that it was just because they hadn't had a minute to them selfs. Neither of them had realised just how difficult thins were going to be especially with Simon living there to.

But a little part of her thought it was her. Did he not fancy her anymore? She was almost back to her pre pregnancy weight and figure. Give or take a few pound. Her breast were a bit bigger and maybe her bum but it suited her. Everyone complimented her on how well she looked.

Simon was back to school in a week and things were only going to get more hectic. She missed that connection they shared. She loved Peter more then anything and even though he was with her 24/7 she missed him. She knew it was that part of the relationship she missed. She had to do something.

Should she say it to him? She thought to herself that night while making the dinner as Peter and Simon bathed and fed emmie. No he would just say what she was thinking. She could picture it now. She could hear the words coming out of his mouth. "We have just been so busy. I love you so much. We will get back to normal soon. Blah blah blah" nope she was going to have to take action.

"Peter. Come here for a second"

"Yea u ok?" Peter walked over with emmie in his arms drying her.

"Are you working the bookies tomorrow?"

"Yea I have to Hun" Peter answered Carla had remembered him saying something but she wasn't sure.

"Ok do you think your dad can have Simon of I ask chell to come shopping with me? He wouldn't like it you know what us two are like"

"I'm sure he would. Do you need stuff for emmie" Peter was curious they had only done a big shop the previous day.

"Well I'd like to go get myself some new clothes and maybe get you a shirt or two and Simon needs trainers for pe"

"Yea that sounds like a plan babe. Make a day of it. The 3 girls huh. Ill have lots of this to come wont I emmie. You poor little girl only 3 weeks old am mummy's dragging you out shopping"

"Oi, be thankful it's not you this time" Carla giggled as she threw her arms around peters neck and Emmie started crying. "Oh I think somebody's a little jealous, arent you my baby girl" Carla baby talked to emmie as she nuzzled her nose.

She took out her phone to text Michelle.

Rob will have to do without you in the factory tomorrow. Girls day out. Shopping lunch and a chat. Time to introduce Emmie to the Trafford centre me thinks. Ill pick you up at 10. No excused :) love you :* c xxx

Sounds like a plan. I can't wait. :) rob said its well for some LOL love ya to and Emmie :* m xxx

Took Carla a minute to read and re read the message.

That was fast letting rob know? X

Oh yea he's here with me having a drink discussing paperwork. C u in the morning xx

Peter ha made a comment to Carla a couple of days ago about how close they were getting and saying how Steve was annoyed. Carla ha laughs it off at the time but now she wasn't so sure.


	41. Chapter 41

Chap 41

4 bottles, nappies, wipes, spare clothes, blanket, soother, teddy, hat and gloves. "Think that's everything" Carla announced as she checked things off in her head.

"Here" Peter said as he handed Carla his AMEX. "Go mad. Have a great day on me"

"Peter are you sure"

"Of course I am. My two girls deserve it"

Later that day

Carla and Michelle had certainly gone mad that morning and it was only lunch time as they put the first lot of bags into Carla's car and headed for lunch.

"So what's on the agenda for this afternoon car?"

Carla was just feeding Emmie as they ordered some sandwiches and coffees. "Well I actually wanted to ask you a favour"

"Yea go for it" Michelle would do anything for Carla and Carla knew it.

"Well I wanted to take Peter away for a night. We need a bit of... Alone time. You know we haven't had a chance since we had Emmie" Carla wasnt embarrassed discussing this stuff with Michelle like she had been that last time. She knew this time it wouldn't lead to her having to take a pregnancy test.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea" Michelle nodded as there food arrived and Carla finished feeding Emmie before putting her back in her buggie.

"So will you have Emmie? For the night?" Carla asked.

"Yea of course I will. Id love to. But if I'm taking Emmie why don't you and Peter just have your place to yourself?"

"Ahhhh you see I was thinking in your place with the stairs and all maybe you could just stay at mine that night with her?"

"Yea that does sound alot easier" Michelle laughed.

"Yea i mean look at all I needed for one afternoon out with her" Carla giggled. "Plus I kinda want to take him to a hotel. If we were in the apartment we would end up just cleaning and tidying and end up asleep by 9 o clock"

"Ok I get your drift, it's funny you've just had a baby and you probably had sex more recently then me" Michelle announced.

"Aye up I doubt that now" Carla was surprised by Michelle's comment. Not that she minded but she didn't think Michelle ever had issues in that department.

"Oh really, well the last time me and Steve... You know"

"Had sex Michelle" Carla interrupted. "Don't be embarrassed with me come on"

"Ok the last time me and Steve had sex was about two months ago" Michelle was now embarrassed. "So am I right?" As she referred to her earlier statement.

"Yea, you are. Me and Peter was the night I went into labour. I think that's why kick started it" the two women went into fits of giggles.

"You see. Oh I don't know anymore Carla I just don't feel that connection with him anymore. I haven't for a while, a long while"

"Well have you tried anything to spice things up? I did back at Christmas with Peter I bought outfits and toys. It was fun. Give it a try"

"It's not that Carla. There's someone else"

Carla was definitely curious now as they sipped their coffees. She had an idea who it was.

"Who is it chell... Or do I need to ask?"

Michelle panicked. She couldn't even look at Carla she felt guilty. She did love Steve but he just didn't do it for her anymore. She had tried with him but every time she seen HIM he made her feel like a teenager again, butterfly's in her stomach the lot.

"You know?" Michelle asked

"It's ciaran isn't it. I knew when he came back there was something still there between you two.."

"No Carla. No. No. I'm so sorry. It's rob"

Carla was shocked. "Rob. Rob. My brother rob? My kid brother rob?"

"Yea. Carla I'm sorry. I tried to fight it we both did. So much. There's just something there I don't know. He makes me feel like a teenage kid all over again every time I look at him he makes my stomach..."

Carla cut her off. "Ok. I get it. Jesus chell. Have you to.. You know"

"Go on say it Carla. Had sex?" Michelle snapped at her.

"Yea ok. ill say it Michelle. Have you fucked my brother behind your boyfriends back? Behind my back?"

Carla was furious how dare she.

"how dare you Carla. I was there for you when you did the exact same thing to Leanne. Not to mention the whole Liam and Paul situation Carla that was fucked up. I believed you when you told me you couldn't help falling in love with him. And now that I need you your taking the moral high ground? Your not whiter then white Carla so you can pull the other one please"

Carla stopped and thought for a minute as she looked at her best friend. Her best friend who through everything, Liam Paul tony frank Peter. Everything was there for her. She Married one of her brothers. Had an affair with the other one. She don't really have a right to give out se was just shocked.

"I'm sorry chell" Carla stood up and Michelle joined her as she and they hugged. Hugged for ages as Michelle cried into Carla shoulder.

"Look If your both happy I can accept it ok I'm sorry I was just shocked. But you need to tell Steve. Is not fair on him"

"I know I will. Tonight. Please don't tell rob I've told you. Ill tell him but I want it to come from me" Michelle begged.

"Of course I won't. How long is this going on Michelle?"

"About 5 months. He was there dor me all last summer when I had no one else through all the stuff with Ryan and we just grew closer"

The two women sat for another hour and chatted through everything. Carla apologised to Michelle for snapping. Michelle did the same. They were back on track heading for the shops. No matter what the two of them were always going to be close. They had been through more then anyone could imagine an there wasn't anything that could come between them.

They went into the shop Carla had bought the outfits and DVDs for Peter last Christmas. She picked out some outfits and one or two items for the other section of the shop. She got candles and massage oils along with a dressing up outfit. It was a teachers outfit for a her and a naughty school boy outfit for Peter.

She just wanted to have a little fun with him. It had a ruler type whip in it and Michelle giggled as she picked all this stuff up.

"You should pick up some stuff while we are here chell. You'd be surprised how much you will like it... And so will he"

"Carla you do realise this is your little brother ill be wearing this stuff for" Carla laughed. "Well once it's not in my bed while your babysitting I don't mind. He could do worse"

The two women shared a hug before setting off to the checkouts.


	42. Chapter 42

Chap 42

Carla decided to pop into ken and Deirdre when she dropped Michelle off.

"Hi carla come on in. Ken and Simon have gone to frescos. Do you want a cup if tea" Deirdre asked as she cooed at Emmie in her buggie.

"Yea tea would be lovely please. Come on little lady come out and say hello. Will we text daddy and tell him to me us here after work. Ye we will" Carla was guideline and talking away to Emmie.

"Your very good with Carla. I mean for Someone I never imagined having kids" Deirdre commented as she put the tea down. Carla took emmies coat off. "Do want to feed her?" Carla asked Deirdre as she rooted for emmies bottle. "Oh I'd love to. Come here little girl"

Meet me at your dads x Carla text Peter.

"Deirdre I have a little favour to ask"

"Oh aye what is it?"

"Well I wanted to surprise Peter with a night away and Michelle's already said she will have Emmie I was wondering if Simon could stay here. It be Saturday night?"

"Yea of course we can. Are you and Peter ok?"

"Oh god yea we are perfect. Never better in fact. We just haven't had much time alone lately and I thought it be nice"

"Oh that's a lovely idea Carla. I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as phe has been. You know I thought when he left Leanne you two were just a flash in the pan but I'm glad I was wrong"

"Awh thanks Deirdre. So will you keep it quite about having si though ill just say we're dropping him off and me and hims going for for lunch or something"

"Course I will"

Later that night

Carla had to hide all the bags for their night away but she showed Peter some of her new outfits and what she had bought him and si and Emmie.

"I'm glad you had a good day babe"

"Yea me and chell had a good chat she's taking Emmie on Saturday and your dads taking si so we can go for lunch"

"Oh that's nice what's the occasion"

"The occasion is I love you and i want to spend a little time with you where we can sit and have some lunch and a chat without madam here getting sick all over her mummy and her daddy"

Peter felt guilty. He felt it should have been him bringing Carla out and organising all this. He knew they that try were the strongest they had ever been since the birth of their little angel but Peter worried about Carla. He wanted to make sure she knew how absolutely fantastic she was.


	43. Chapter 43

Chap 43

Driving along the country roads Carla and Peter sat in silence as his hand rested suggestively on her thigh.

"I could have drove car I don't mind"

"Well you my dear, don't know where we are going" Carla shot him a glance. A cheeky wink and she giggled that dirty giggle that Peter loved.

Carla had packed them both a bag last night and put it in the boot of the car. She was crap at keeping surprises so she was proud of herself for this achievement.

Michelle had arrive early that morning and taken Simon over to kens while Peter had a lie in. Carla wanted him well rested for what she had planned for him later.

When Michelle arrived back she had rob with her. Carla knew What was going on and Michelle had planned on telling him Carla knew that day and telling him she'd split with Steve to be with him. Michelle had asked Carla if it was ok that rob came over as they don't get much chance to talk in private. Of course Carla agreed. She had come around to the idea. Michelle and Steve had split up the day before but she hadn't told Carla. She wanted rob to be the first to know.

"You two look after my little girl" Carla said as Peter was down filling the water in the car before they set off.

"We will sis"

"Oi chell don't forget what I said when we were shopping the other day" Carla laughed as she looked over to Michelle while gathering up her bits.

Michelle looked confused as she made eyes at Carla and rob made tea in the kitchen. "Which bit"

"The bit where you and your Boyfriend behave in front of my little girl and in my bedroom" rob was instantly distracted from his tea making a he shifted uncomfortably in the kitchen.

"Carla. Behave will you" Michelle hissed at her.

"Oi rob. You'll make sure Steve and her behave won't you. Those two do be at it like rabbits you know"

Michelle could have killed Carla.

"Byeeeee" Carla laughed as she made her way down to a waiting Peter.


	44. Chapter 44

Chap 44

"We're here" Carla announced as she pulled her car into the plush 5 star country hotel. A valet parked her car as she removed the small suitcase from the boot.

"I don't understand" Peter asked as she took his hand and led him inside the hotel.

"You will" Carla was taking control. And Peter liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Good afternoon sir. Madam. Welcome. How can I help you today"

Peter stared around the beautiful hotel. It must cost a fortune to stay here. He had heard about this place before but never in a million years would he have thought if coming here. He was a backstreet bookie not Richard Branson. His thoughts interrupted as his attention turned to Carla.

"Yes we have a room booked. Carla Connor"

"Of course madam. The honeymoon suite. Please enjoy your stay with us. All your requests have been completed. If there is anything else please don't hesitate to call us" the receptionist smiled as she handed Carla the room key and they made their way to the lift as a bellboy took the case from Carla. The usher in the hotel lift pressed the button for their floor.

"Honeymoon suite?" Peter enquired as he whispered to Carla.

"Well when in Rome. We're coming here we might aswell go all out" she smiled as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

They made their way to the room as the bell boy dropped the suitcase beside them and they made their way inside the massive room. It was bigger then Carla's apartment. Bigger then anything they had stayed in in LA. Peter had felt a little out of place their.

A bottle of champagne was chilling on ice in the room as well as strawberries and rose petals scattered over the bed.

"Car this is amazing but..."

"Ah ah" Carla interrupted him. "No buts. Me an you. Today, tonight an tomorrow" Carla whispered as she placed her arms around his neck and bit his lip seductively. "This is about me and you. Si is sorted so is Emmie so don't worry. Relax... Enjoy" as Carla made her way from Nibbling his ear, down his neck, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Well let me get us a drink then baby. We deserve it" Peter announced.

"Now your talking"

Peter and Carla lay in bed, after he made love to her, in silence. Taking in each others presence. The first time they hade made love since Emmie was born. It wasnt rough, it wasn't kinky, it was two people who loved each other deeply and who had a special connection. Peter looked into Carla's eyes the whole time reminding her of how much he loved her.

"Hey did you ever think things would turn out this way for us?" Peter enquired as Carla lay on his bare chest, her modesty barely covered by the sheet they were wrapped in as he stroked her hair softly, kissing her head with every fourth or fifth stroke as he did so.

Carla thought long and hard before answering. "I knew we weren't a flash in the pan, if that's what you mean, there was more to us than that. It was so complicated" Carla paused before continuing. "But I never thought I'd be a mum. I never thought simon would come around as well as he did" Peter simply nodded. He sensed Carla wasn't finished what she had to say.

"I never thought I'd be happy again after what happened with frank. I thought the happiest point in my life was well and truly over. Years ago. After Paul and then Liam, tony, Trevor, the lot. I thought that would be it for me. But my life is what it is now because of all that. All that stuff, the tragedy, the car crash that was my life... All of it led me to be with you. You were the one constant. In the last year everything's changed. And 9 months ago finding out were were having a baby I freaked, I panicked, but then I remembered it was with you, Peter Barlow, and I suddenly felt calm. No one else can do that for me. Then we found out were having a baby girl. That was amazing. We had a perfect little family. And the last 3 weeks have been a rollacoaster of emotions, what with Emmie and Simon. But I wouldn't change that for the world. I wouldn't change you. So no... This isn't how I expected things to turn out. But in saying that life works in mysterious ways and I'm glad I'm where I am right here..right now. I love you Peter"

Peter kissed Carla's forehead as he pulled her closer to his chest. "I love you so much Carla. And what you said now. All that was beautiful. You say it in your wedding vows to me. I want us to set a date Carla. Make it official. We're a family. We love each other. You deserve a truly special day. Something fantastic. I want to give it to you"

A couple of glasses d champagne and another session of love making later Carla and Peter were taking a bath in the ridiculously oversized bathtub discussing wedding dates.

"lets do it around Christmas time" Carla asked. "Something simple. Low key. Only them what matter Peter"

"Sounds perfect. What about Christmas Eve. An evening wedding followed by a meal" Peter imagined as he rubbed the sponge down Carla neck and chest as she lay infront of him. Her back against his stomach. Feeling his growing erection beneath her.

"Sounds perfect. I'm not really pushed on a church wedding Peter. Can we look into doing it all in a hotel maybe"

"Carla whatever you want you shall have. We will start planning tomorrow. Tonight, is about us and the here and now"

As Carla stepped into the bedroom where Peter was sitting doing up his shirt, she took his breath away, a beautiful blue short dress that clung to he body and enhanced her assets. Looking at her you would have never thought she'd had a baby 3 weeks ago. Peter stood up to take her hands and hold her at arms length. Her hair pulled to the side in a tight style. "Carla Connor you look fantastic"

"Well you don't look to bad yourself" Carla said as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I've got a surprise for you" Peter announced with a smile on his face. "But you have to wait for dinner"

As their desert arrived Peter was ready to make his announcement.

"I've done something. I hope you like it" Peter was nervous as he pulled an a4 piece of paper from his inside suit jacket pocket.

Carla scanned the piece of paper before smiling and looking up at Peter.

"We're getting married... Here. Christmas Eve. Peter, how can we afford this, are you sure"

"Baby this place is beautiful. Your beautiful. This is where I want us to get married. If, of course it's what you want that is"

"Peter I could marry you outside the factory for all I care. I just want to be your wife. I love you"

"Well then it's settled babe. Me and you, our family's and close friends"

"I can't wait. Now lets go upstairs and ill give you a Proper desert" Carla teased Peter as he ran her foot up his thigh. Feeling his erection under the table.

"Carla if you don't stop that now i swear I won't be able to stand up"


	45. Chapter 45

Chap 45

My longest chapter yet I'm not sure if this is to everyone's taste but I hope all will enjoy. This fanfic is my first so please review. Let me know what you want. Ill do anything. I'm not pushed I just love Carla.

As requested by a reviewer. Hope I don't disappoint. Please review.

Peter couldn't keep his hands off Carla coming up in the lift. As he opened the room to their door and made his way towards the bedroom.

"Ah ah Barlow. I told you I've got a surprise for you" Carla announced as she pulled away from him. She made her way over to the suitcase an pulled out a beg she had hidden in the top compartment.

"Go next door. Put this on. Come back in 10 minutes"

"But... Wha..."

"Don't argue with me Peter, go. Do as I tell you. Now" Carla was stern and bossy. She was in total control. She loved it. Peter loved it and she could tell as her eyes caught the growing bulge in his trousers.

Peter made his way out if the room as instructed. He opened the bag and pulled out the school boy tie and a pen that when he clicked began to vibrate. It also came with a ruler that acted as whip. He stripped down to his white ck boxers, tied the tie loosely around his neck, and waited as he presumed Carla was getting dressed too.

Carla had a short skirt with a matching bra with over the knee high suspenders and high heeled shoes. The outfit came with a pair of glasses and a teachers pointer for a board which doubled as a whip. Instructions read, to keep naughty boys in line. Carla giggled. She was sure Peter would love this. She was sure she would to.

Carla's thoughts were interrupted by a faint knock on the door as she checked herself over in the mirror and lit the sensual candles.

"Come in" Carla beckoned as Peter walked in. His pen and ruler in one hand his other adjusting his boxers.

"Your late Peter" Carla's tone was forceful and actually frightened Peter, simultaneously arousing him at the same time.

"I'm sorry" Peter coughed. As he shifted nervously in front of her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Peter. You'll have to make it up to me. Understand?"

"Yes Carla"

"What did you just say" Carla questioned. "Yes Carla" Peter replied. His erection now ready to burst from his boxers as Carla strutted over towards him.

"It's Mrs Connor to you" Carla announced as she drew back her teachers accessory and ran it over peters chest. The feeling of the leather on his skin making him shiver a she drew back and struck his across his bare chest leaving a slight mark as a groan escaped from his throat.

"Yes Mrs Connor" Peter whispered as he ran his hand up her bare arm. "Can I make it up to?" He questioned.

"That depends. What you have in mind..."

Peter continued to to make circular motions on her arm as he tossed his ruler on the bed. He raised the pen up to show Carla.

She smiled. "What's that for" she enquired. Acting all innocent. She purposely chose this outfit for that particular device. Peter clicked down on the top of it as the silence in the room was broken by the sound of the vibrating toy.

"Come. Lie down. Let me make it up to you, Mrs Connor"

"Your a bossy little student you are Peter"

"No. I just want to make it up to you. I've been so bold Mrs Connor. I never even explained my lateness"

"Well why don't you tell me now"

"I stood outside" Peter began to whisper in her ear as he clicked the pen off. "I wanted to be late. I wanted to annoy you Mrs Connor.i was touching myself"

Peter stood back from her. He was enjoying this. So was she. She began to feel a slight dampness under her skirt. She quickly whipped him again across his back as he turned away from her.

"That's very naughty Peter Barlow" Carla knew she needed him. Now. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her wanting him though.

"Now make it up to me"

"Yes Miss"

Peter took her hand as he brought her lie to the bed. He positioned himself on the edge as he lay her down. He ran his hand down her neck and over her breasts that were confined to her tight grey silk bra.

He began to kiss her stomach as he removed her skirt and pulled it down her legs. He moved back up as he lay looking at her. Her eyes fluttered open and closed and his hand traveled up her thighs.

He clicked the top of the pen as the noise if the vibrations made the baby blonde hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He touched the pen off her stomach making her jump, as he ran it down her her stomach to reach the top of her lace underwear. He allowed the pen to Tavel down over her centre with the fabric from her underwear lying beneath the two.

He looked up wondering how much she was liking this as he seen her biting down on her bottom lip.

He ran the pen back up her body as he teased her nipples with it through the fabric of her bra.

"Can I remove these clothes miss" Peter whispered as he nibbled her ear.

Carla simply nodded. Peter slowly removed her underwear as he brought the pen back down to her centre this time allowing the two to touch. Her fists grabbed the sheets below her hands and she enjoyed the feeling of the vibration stroking her area. Peters allowed the device to slip inside her slightly as his other hand unclasped her bra and he began sucking her nipple gently, paying particular attention to the small extra sensitive bumps around it as he brought his toy up her body to tease her nipples with it before allowing it to travel back down her naked body to her centre.

He positioned himself between her legs as his thumb pleased he bud of nerves. He allowed his finger to stroke her wetness before he allowed one enter her, bending, hitting that spot that would surely send her over the edge as he allowed 2 fingers inside her this time. A slow but steady pace building up a her fists clung to the material below her as if her life depended on it. He allowed his other hand to guide the vibrating toy around her clit as he allowed a 3rd finger to join his others in bringing her to a screaming orgasm as her juices rolled down his hand and her hips shaking.

He had never failed to make her come, but that one, that one was different. The added sensation of the vibrating toy coupled alongside the champagne that had been flowing all night with the sweet sensual scent of the candles made it her most enjoyable yet.

"Like I said mrs Connor I am sorry"

"Oh your forgiven. And for doing an extra good job today you get a gold star"

"A gold star. And what exactly does a gold star mean miss" Peters cock was now aching to feel her touch as he played along with his finances fantasy. Knowing deep down he absolutely loved it.

"Well Peter let me show you" Carla grinned as she got up off the bed and threw a flimsy little nightdress around her. Her hands rested on peters chest as she removed the tie from around his neck. "Ill need this is a few minutes" she smirked.

Carla made her way over to the suitcase and removed two items. A pair of handcuffs and the flavoured lube she had bought a couple of months back.

"Lie up on the bed"

Peter done what he was told immediately as Carla straddled his stomach. The heat from Her wet centre obvious against peters toned stomach.

"Raise your arms" again like a machine Peter immediately done as Carla said. "That's a good boy" Carla whispered as she bit down on his earlobe. Harder then he had expected her to causing another groan to escape his throat. "Silence Peter" Carla said as she proceeded to secure his heads to the frame above the bed.

"They ok?" Carla asked. Peter nodded as he stared at the beauty before him. He had never admitted this as one of his fantasies but it was.

Carla then produced the lube from the pocket of her dressing gown. "What about this? No objections?"

"No. None what so ever... Mrs Connor" peters throat now dry at the anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Why the handcuffs can I ask?" Peter enquired. Not that e was complaining, just curious.

"Well, when I start to apply this to my body I don't think you can be trusted to remain still and just watch" Carla's reply came as shock to Peter. She knew he loved it when she pleasures herself but not been able to join in with her or touch himself? This was new. He had tried many new things in the time he had been with Carla, this was the most exciting yet.

"Do you understand Peter. You have to watch until I decide otherwise" she drew back her teachers accessory as she hit him hard against his bare, hot, toned stomach and chest.

"Yes. Yes Mrs Connor"

"Good boy" Carla reached up to his head and stroked his cheeks as she fondeled with his tie before tying it around his head placing it in his mouth.

Peter was loving it. "This ok?" Carla asked. Peter nodded. "Good" Carla loosened her dressing gown as she sat back away from Peter so he see her.

She placed a small amount of lube on her thumb and finger as she rubbed it into one of her breasts. Peter done all he could do, he sat and watched as Carla continued to please herself for a further 10 minutes. She moved down her body and eventually reached her bud of nerves as Peter was clearly frustrated she decided he had enough torment. She removed the tie from his mouth but the hand cuffs remained on.

"Did you enjoy that show?" Carla was teasing him, as for the first time tonight she made any contact with him and stoked his hardened cock with her thumb.

"Fuck yes" Peter replied.

Carla removed his boxers finally freeing his throbbing length, hard and needy. Carla leaned herself down in the bed as she positioned herself to run her tongue up and down peters cock, before taking his whole length in her mouth and picking up speed.

"Baby I'm not going to last long if you keep that up"

Carla had no intentions of slowing down as her tongue worked magic on peters manhood. His hands desperate to be free to place them on the back of head and control her pace or play with her nipple. Things that he was used to doing in these situations.

"Carla I'm going to come.. Don't stop. Ohhh...Carlaaaa"

Carla stopped once she felt the warm liquid roll down her throat. As she stood back up, "did you enjoy that Peter?"

"Yes of course I did. Please let me free so I can show you just how much"

Carla couldn't resist as she took the keys and freed Peter as he sat up and pulled her on top of him.

"This was amazing. It's like you could read my mind"

"Well it's not over yet" Carla started to plant small light kisses down peters ear and neck.

"Oh is that so" Peter lay back down and brought Carla with him. Their chests bare and touching as she could feel his hard on twitching under her body.

"What comes next so?" Peter queried.

"Tell me something you have always wanted to do... Something I can do for you... Tonight. Here. Now" Carla managed to ask Peter as she continued to place kisses on his chest.

"No baby. Some other time"

One thing in particular came to peters head. An idea. Something he had always wanted to do but had never done with any woman. He had never even asked or tried to do it. It was something that of he suggested and she refused could go either way, they could just move on and everything be normal or she could think he was disgusting. He shouldn't feel disgusting though. If any woman ever going to do this with him it would be Carla. She had done so much for him. From porn to dressing up to sex toys, he didn't want to push his luck.

Carla stopped immediately. She was intrigued now. "Aye tell me mister" as she stroked his chest shifting her body to lie beside him.

"Some other time baby, please, I'll feel silly. I don't want to spoil tonight baby"

"Hey. Me and you. We share. Come on. Tell me" Carla was playful now and Peter relaxed a little as he began to kiss her neck.

"I want to fuck your ass" Peter whispered as he planted soft kisses down her neck and awaited her reaction. He was nervous. He wasn't drunk, a little bit tipsy maybe but the mood just took over.

"Yea. Lets try it" Carla paused as peter stopped what he was going "I mean I've never done it before but ill give it a try" Peter began kissing her passionately a things heated up very quickly.

"You sure car. I've never done it either but I've always wanted to"

"Yea sure I am" Carla announced as she moved herself into a spooning position with Peter.

"If your uncomfortable I can stop" Peter announced as he wrapped his arms around Carla playing with her sensitive nipples.

Carla found the lube at the side of the bed and squeezed some on her hand as she rubbed it over peters length. As a groan escaped his throat as the liquid made its way down his cock.

Peter turned Carla on her stomach as he ran his hand down her back along her spine digging his fingers in leaving a red mark along her back as she now groaned in pleasure.

She got on her knees and leaned back against peters chest as he grabbed her stomach and pulled her closer to him making sure she could feel his erection pressed against her bum.

He kissed her neck and shoulders as his hand guided hers to clit. Her hand still covered in the lube began to massage herself under peters guidance.

She fell forward as Peter held her hips in position for him to enter her. Slowly he teased her before gently pushing him self inside her.

Carla couldn't control her screams as peters cock found places of her body previously undiscovered. It wasn't screams of pain but pleasure as he allowed his full length to enter her.

"Oh Peter. Oh yes" Peter was relieved Carla was enjoying this as he knew he was. Her ass was night and felt amazing around his hard throbbing cock.

His hand wandered to her centre as he began to play a little. Carla's breathing now heavy and her groans were muffled as she lay her head on a pillow and her hands searched for something to hold on to. She found the bars at the head board of the bed that she had just released Peter from.

"Peter. Please. Just make me come again. Plea..."

Peter picked up pace at his finances command. He went faster and deeper then before as his hand rubbed her centre.

"Carla I'm going to come baby I'm going to come" Peter withdrew from her as the hot liquid squirted onto Carla's ass and back and ran down onto her centre, at the same time peters fingers pushed deep inside her finding that spot that had pushed her over the edge earlier that evening.

"PETER YES OH GOD PETER"

Carla screamed as the two of the collapsed side by side on the large hotel bed. Both exhausted.


	46. Chapter 46

Chap 46

on the drive home the next day Peter couldn't take his eyes off Carla. In a way he expected things to be awkward between them after last night.

"Hey what are you staring at Barlow"

"Sorry baby. I just can't help it. Your the woman of my dreams. This is the first time I've felt like I'm in a proper relationship" Peter paused before he continued and squeezed Carla's thigh. "I thought things might be a little awkward today, yano, after last night" Peter blushed a little.

"Peter, why would things be awkward after we had an amazing day and night of sex, set a date and venue for our wedding, and had a really good talk about our relationship? Are you talking about sex last night?"

Peter simply nodded. "I didn't know how you would react, you could have run a mile Carla"

"Peter, ill be honest. I was always a bit curious probably like yourself, Paul had asked me one time but we were both really drunk and he tried and it hurt like hell. I couldn't relax. But last night when you said it I was like yea, why not. Peter were two grown ups in a relationship with two kids to look after and we were just having fun. There's nothing wrong with that ok. Don't ever feel embarrassed to tell me something. If I don't want to do it, we can compromise or something ok?"

Peter was in awe of Carla. When he was with Leanne, speaking about sec or anything like that was practically frowned upon. He had to stop comparing the two. They were works apart in more ways then one.

"Ok. Deal" Peter smiled. "I think next time though its your turn to get one of your fantasies" this Peter was not embarrassed. Carla's hand found the bulge in his trousers as she giggled. "Pity were almost home. We could have done it on the way"

They both laughed as they pulled up the apartment. From the minute they got out if the car they were like a couple of teenagers. Peters hands were all over Carla as she laughed carelessly at his stupid jokes.

Turning the key in the apartment door they glanced around. Michelle and rob were spooning on the sofa both asleep as Emmie lay close by basket. Peter shut the door as quietly as he could but he woke rob.

Peter was confused. Carla had never even told him about his brother and Michelle.

"Carla. Peter. Your back" rob announced as he nudged Michelle who stirred a little before realising what was going on.

She jumped up when she seen Peter and Carla.

"Hi babe. Did you have a nice time" Michelle tried to act as normal as possible.

"Yea we sure did" Carla grinned. "I missed my baby girl though" Carla made her way to emmies basket as Peter put the kettle on.

"So Steve was right" Peter announced.

"What's that suppose to mean mate?" Rob asked now rising from the sofa and making his way to the kitchen towards Peter.

"Well he has mentioned to me in the last few weeks how close you two were getting, and judging by what I seen, on my couch when I walked in... He's right"

"Listen Peter Steve and I broke up ok. Rob and I aren't doing anything wrong" Michelle announced as she joined rob in the kitchen. Grasping his hand.

"Aye chell, I'm hardly one to judge am I?" Peter laughed. He knew the exact position they were in. "I just how you two can be as happy as us" Carla smiled as she joined Peter in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Chell grab me my laptop will you please"

Michelle arrived back from the bedroom with Carla's laptop as she loaded it up to show them the hotel they ha stayed in last night. "What do you think?" Carla asked as try had their coffee.

"It's fab Carla" Michelle drooled over the images on the website.

Peter glanced at Carla. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He gave her a nod. "Go on then" he laughed at how excited she was.

"We'll how would you fancy coming here on Christmas Eve with us?" Carla paused as Michelle looked confused. "Emm I'm not sure i get you car" Michelle asked. "Yea sis, Christmas Eve?"

"Peter and I have booked this venue for a Christmas Eve wedding" Carla was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ahhhh oh my god Carla that's amazing. Finally setting a date. I'm nap excited. And the place is amazing"

Rob walked over to hug his sister and shake peters hand.

"Chell we have lots to do in 4 moths. 4 months yesterday to be exact" she added

"yea lots of shopping to do" Michelle added.

"Well I'm lucky to have such a great bridesmaid then" Carla paused. "If you want that is"

"Of course I do"


	47. Chapter 47

Chap 47

Early November

"Only 6 weeks Peter. You nervous?" Michelle asked as they say down to lunch in the bistro waiting on Carla and rob to arrive.

"Nah. I just want her to be my wife chell. I love her"

"So is the guest list finalised? Invitations ready to go?" Michelle asked as she ordered two coffees.

"Yea all sorted now. Thank god. Everything's going pretty much to plan"

the guest list was short and sweet. The people who mattered.

There was him and Carla, Simon and Emmie, Rob, who was walking Carla down the isle, Michelle Ryan and Ciaran as best man and bridesmaid, there was ken and Deirdre, Tracy and Amy, Maria Marcus and Liam, then there was Sean Julie Sally an Hayley from the factory. Peter had wanted to invite Steve but didn't want things to be awkward but they all had assured it be fine, so Steve and Lloyd were attending.

Peter had a surprise for Carla as well for the wedding guest list. Someone she would love to be there.

Carla arrived with rob from a meeting. She came straight over and gave Peter a kiss. They had been growing closer by the day on the last few weeks. They had a few little arguments but they got over it pretty quick.

"So I was talking to Deirdre outside and her and your dad are staying over in the hotel that night an they offered to have Emmie and Simon in their room" Carla whispered to Peter hoping rob and Michelle wouldn't hear her.

"I told you I'd have them if you were stuck" Michelle announced.

"Well I thought you two might want to take advantage of the posh hotel room" Carla smirked at Michelle as rob got embarrassed.

"Right that's enough of that sis" rob blurted out as the two women giggled.

"Oh lighten up you. We're all adults here" Carla mocked rob. "Yea were also family and is weird" rob snapped back.

They enjoyed lunch as Carla headed back to the factory with Michelle and rob as Peter made his way to get Emmie from Deirdre and went to collect Simon from school.

Later that night

Peter Carla and Simon were sat on the sofa as Simon read out his homework reading to them and Emmie lay in peters arms as Simon directed his story to her. Carla loved how close they were as she and Peter tried to make sure he don't feel left out.

He never asked for Leanne but mentioned her occasionally in passing remarks but she had been texting Peter and nick, ken and Deirdre, and Carla a couple of times wanting to know how Simon was and apologising.

"Carla can I ask you something" Simon asked popping his head up from his colouring on the kitchen table a she was dressing Emmie for bed.

"Yea what's up mate" she questioned as she made her way over towards him, carrying Emmie in her arms.

"Well your emmies real mum aren't you?" Simon enquired. Peter now began listening from the kitchen where he was making emmies bottle.

"Yea i am" Carla answered as she glanced at Peter.

"We'll you know I don't have a real mum" Simon answered back.

"Of course you do Simon. Your Mummy's just not here anymore but it doesn't mean you don't a have a mum" Carla answered as she walked over to ruffle his curls.

"But people in my class tell me that's enemies not my real sister because your not my real mum"

"Hey you pay no attention to them of course emmie is your real sister because you have the same daddy. Ok. So don't mind them"

"But when you and my dad get married can you be my mum then so we have the same mum and dad?"

Carla shot a glance at Peter who just smiled back as he tested the her of the bottle on his wrist.

"Well darling if that's what you want then it's ok with me. What do you think Peter?"

"I think it's a great idea. And hey if it makes my little boy happy then I'm happy"

"do you think Emmie will be happy?" Simon quizzed as he stroked his little sisters cheek.

"I think she will be delighted sweetie" Carla said as she kissed Emmie on the forehead.

"Ok. That's good. You know I love her. And I love my dad... I love you to Carla. You make me and my dad and Emmie really happy" Simon threw his hands around her waist before running off into his room to get ready for bed.

"Oh Peter" Carla exclaimed as Peter felt himself welling up as he threw his arms around her waist from behind. "I knew things would work out for us. I'm so happy" Peter whispered into her ear as e rocked her back and forward with Emmie in her arms.


	48. Chapter 48

Chap 48

Thursday 22nd of December 2013

"Dad why do I have to stay in grandma and Grandads room on Saturday night. Is not fair I want to stay with you and Carla and Emmie"

"Hey Emmie be with you. It's up to you to look after her for me" Peter announced as they all made their final lap of the park. Carla feeling a little awkward about trying to explain to Simon so she let Peter take this one.

"But why can't we all stay in the same room dad? Please"

"No si because me and Carla won't be going to bed untill very late that night because that's why happens at a wedding. And I've told you, you can come wake us really early on Sunday morning and we will see what Santa left ok"

"Fine then but why don't I get to stay up late?"

"Si you do. But when 2 people get married they have to go back to their room and they stay up extra late because they got married"

"Are you going to drink on Saturday?" Simon asked.

"I'm going to have some champagne but that's all just one or two glasses ok"

"Ok then"

Friday the 23rd of December 2013

Carla Michelle Deirdre and Maria were in Carla's their nails and and tan done and Peter had taken Simon and Emmie out for the day.

"So are you and Peter sticking to all the traditions and staying away from each tonight then Carla?" Maria questioned as she was getting her nails done.

"Yea I'm staying here with Emmie and michelle and him Simon and ciaran are staying in Ciarans"

"Oh that's nice" Maria stated.

"Yea it is. Hey we decided not to have sex for the last two weeks as well so you know it be exciting tomorrow night" Carla announced.

"Too much info Carla" Maria chocked on her champagne.

"Oh grow up Maria. You asked if we were sticking to any traditions"

"Yea but your future mother in law is in the room Carla" Maria snapped back.

"It was her idea" Michelle jumped in to defuse the situation as all 4 of the women burst out laughing.

"Hey will I show youse something. But you can't tell Peter. It's his wedding present"

All the women now turned their attention to Carla. "Take that as a yes then" Carla laughed as she pulled her shorts down slightly and hitched her top up a little revealing a tattoo across her hip just below her waist line slightly slanted that read 'Peter' with a small love heart shade in with his birthstone colour and a beautiful simple deign around it.

"Wow Carla it's beautiful" Michelle really did find it gorgeous. "It's really sexy" she giggled.

"Well that's what I was aiming for. I know he loves tattoos so I hope he likes this. That's kinda the reason I suggested the no sex"

"Ver smart" Michelle winked at her.

Later that day

peter was busy packing all his stuff away into the car and sorting Simons stuff out.

"So the next time ill see you, you'll be walking up the isle" Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Carla's waist squeezing her bum.

"Yep then tomorrow night, when your screaming my name, ill be Carla Barlow" she whispered as Emmie started crying.

"Awh my little girl. Give your daddy a hug bye bye" as she lifted Emmie over to him.

"Hey Simon come give me and Emmie a hug before you and your dad go"

Simon ran out to hug Carla and give Emmie a kiss before grabbing his last few bits.

Michelle arrived back as the boys were leaving with all her stuff.

"Hey come on in you" she greeted we best friend with a hug and produced two bottles of wine.

"Oh chell your so bold" Carla giggled. "Not to much, incase I don't hear Emmie crying during the night"

"Well I could stay in with you then there's a chance one of us will hear her"

Carla would love nothing more then to get drunk and have fun on her last night as a single woman. "Well it is my last night as single lady"

"Now your talking" Michelle stated as she popped the first cork.

The wine was well and truly flowing a Carla and Michelle sat on the sofa chatting about the old days, about dean, Paul, Liam, silly stuff from when they were growing up as Carla recited of some we wedding vows to Michelle, asking her opinion.

"I still can't believe you got tattooed you nutter" Michelle screamed to Carla as she went to the kitchen to open the second bottle.

"Shhh you'll wake Emmie" Carla giggled.

"But Carla seriously Peter is going to go crazy about that tattoo..." Michelle paused. "It's really really sexy Carla"

"Well good Peter likes women with tattoos"

"How do you know" Michelle asked

"Well, and your going to laugh when I tell you this... No I can't it's embarrassing. Forget it"

"Oi. Boring tell me. It's not like I can tell you what turns rob on because that would be a little weird" Michelle giggled, the wine starting to get the better of her considering she had been in the pub with rob after their pampering earlier.

"Okay okay just stop talking... I was looking to buy something online one day and it came up as recently viewed porn video, 'tattooed women are kinkier' so i clicked it to see and it was a video Peter had watched so I thought maybe he would like of I got one"

Michelle found herself becoming slightly aroused. This was her best friend. What was she thinking.

"Did you not go mad he was watching porn" Michelle asked as she sipped her wine.

"You're very Inquisitive tonight" Carla remarked as she sipped her wine joking Michelle back on the sofa.

"Oh I'm sorry" Michelle blushed "I didn't mean to pry. Just girl chat. I've missed you is all. Spending time together and that"

"Aye you daft git. I'm only messing with you..I've missed you to. It's not like I can talk about this with the one girl I spend all my time with" Carla was referring to Emmie. "I miss you to babe" Carla pulled Michelle in for a hug.

"No... I don't get angry when Peter watches porn. One time I bought couples porn and watched it with him. It was actually quite fun. Peters not sex mad but he does like it more often than any other bloke I've been with but I don't mind. Since Emmie we just haven't been able to as often as we would like so I don't mind at all"

"Well he's lucky to have you"

Lying in bed later that night the two women were sitting chatting as Carla got up to put emmies soother back in her mouth and soothed her back to sleep.

"Can I see your tattoo again car"

"Yeah sure" as Carla raised her her top and lowered her shorts Michelle allowed a very faint groan escape her throat as she tried to hide the fact that she was really getting turned on by this.

She remembered back to a night, Years ago wen she was with Ciaran and had pissed her off about something or other, and her and Carla refused to let him into her flat, and they had then opened the door and Carla kissed her on the lips and shouted to ciaran about what he be missing out on that night. The two women had spent all night laughing about it. Michelle remembered how soft Carla's lips were. Although they had kissed before, in a best friends sister in law drunken antics kind of way... This time she was curious.

As Carla lay back down beside her she turned the light off. "Best try her some sleep madam will have me up at dawn. Night babe" Carla reached over to give Michelle a hug and a kiss on the cheek as Michelle held onto her body. Felling her bare legs against her own as Carla shifted so Michelle was now spooning her.


	49. Chapter 49

Chap 49

Carla had felt a little tipsy getting into bed but Michelle was most definitely drunk.

Carla rolled over onto her back as she tried to fall asleep but very aware that Michelle's arm was resting across her stomach, as she searched for Carla's hand.

A couple of minutes had past as Carla was drifting to sleep when she felt Michelle's lips gently brushing her cheek, gently kissing her moving closer to the corner of her mouth. Carla woke up, slightly more aware of what was going on around her.

Carla's breathing hitched as she felt Michelle's hand moving along her stomach making her way up to meet Carla's hand that was resting on her own chest.

Michelle knew Carla was now aware as she noticed her eyes open. She was terrified she had scared her.

Carla was surprised at the fact she was finding this quite hot... Maybe it's because her and Peter hasn't been intimate in a couple of weeks.

Michelle took Carla not pulling away as a sign to continue. She placed her lips on hers, lightly running her tongue over her bottom lip before Carla allowed her access, biting Michelle's bottom lip as she did so.

Michelle moved Carla's hand to begin caressing her breast, teasing her nipple through the fabric of her t shirt. Carla couldn't deny she was enjoying this. She felt guilty though. This was wrong. This was the night before her wedding with her best friend.

"Chell stop" Carla pleaded as Michelle froze. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" Carla announced.

Michelle was mortified as she turned over turning her back to Carla. "Don't be. I was being stupid please leave it. I'm sorry"

There was nothing Carla could say Michelle wasn't going to listen to her so she turned around to try and get a few hours sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Chap 50

Carla woke the next morning to hear Michelle in the shower and a note by the bed. 'Emmies fed'

Images of what happened last night flashed through her mind as she suddenly felt really embarrassed. Her thoughts interrupted by the noise of the shower being switched off as she jumped up out of the bed and made her way out to the sitting room. It was only 8am.

Michelle emerged from the bathroom and don't notice Carla in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning" Carla glanced over.

"Oh hiya didn't see you there" Michelle stuttered. "Look I just used the shower because you had the wash for the tan. Ill get my stuff and head off"

"Oi please don't leave chell. Lets talk" Carla begged.

"Look Carla what I done was stupid. I was drunk. I'm sorry but things are only going to be awkward between a now" Michelle stuttered.

"No. No. I promise. Michelle things won't be awkward. It was a silly little kiss. We're best friends. We've kissed before. We were both drunk, it's partly my fault I responded. Please don't leave... I need you today. I'm getting married chell"

"Carla I started it. It's embarrassing everytime I Look at you it's all I'm going to think of, all I'm going to see"

Carla made her way towards Michelle and threw her arms around Michelle's neck. She kissed her softly on the lips. "Now it's me who kissed you. Can we please forget it now" Michelle laughed. She appreciated what Carla was doing. "Ok then" Michelle finally began to relax as the two women began to get ready for the day ahead.

Michelle made breakfast as Carla showered. Both women were packed along with emmies stuff ready to go. Robs boot was loaded with all the Santa presents and he was putting them into Carla's room for Simon the next morning. Carla had some presents for Peter in her suitase.

"Babe we need to head the hairdresser and make up girls arriving at your room at 2" Michelle shouted to Carla as she got Emmie into her car seat.

"nearly ready chell" Carla was just packing the last of her bits.

"Where's Peter going to be?" Chell asked as they pulled up to the hotel.

"He's in Ciarans room. We won't run into him"

"You nervous babe?"

"no. Ye. I don't know. A little. I'm afraid things will change after we're married"

an hour before they were due to head down for the ceremony there was a knock on Carla's door.

"Who is it?" Michelle shouted out as she made her way to the door. Knowing full well who it was. It was Carla's wedding present from Peter. Michelle was in on it.

Michelle opened the door and allowed the guest in, hugging her and introducing herself, before directing he through the maze of the room to where Carla was.

"SUZIE... Oh my god. I thought you couldn't make it" Carla screamed a she ran over to her friend and threw her arms around her.

"Peter organised it all I just went along with it" Suzie announced.

"Oh my gosh is this Emmie. Carla's she's even more beautiful then the photos you sent me"

The women spent the next hour chatting a Michelle text Peter to say how happy Carla was and how grateful she was for such a thoughtful gift.

"Hair done. Nails done. Make up done. Dress on. Peters waiting. Emmies ready" Michelle called out a check list to Carla as rob arrived to walk down to the ceremony with her as ken came to take Emmie. Ciaran had brought Suzie down to the ceremony and introduced her to everyone.

All ready to go, Carla Michelle and rob stood outside the room waiting for the music to begin.

"You look amazing sis" rob complimented Carla's floor length simple ivory silk dress.

"Car you ok?" Michelle questioned as she put her arm around Carla.

"Yea. Yea. I'm fine I just need a minute... Can I go outside. Please" Carla was shaking.

"Course love you want us to come?" Michelle was worried now.

"Yea...please"

All 3 walked outside a rob threw his jacket over carlas shoulders.

"What's wrong Carla?" Rob asked as he held his sisters hand.

"Oh rob it's silly don't mind me" Carla was fighting back the tears.

"Tell us babe. Please" Michelle begged her best friend.

"It's just...its a bit overwhelming...the last time I was due to get married...well that happened and its been playing on my mind that's all" Carla allowed a single year to fall down her cheek before composing herself again.

"hey. Peter loves you. He would never hurt you Carla. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me. But I'm here now and I swear I won't let anyone hurt you" rob kissed her gently on her forehead as ciaran appeared from the hotel.

"Alright love, petes waiting for ya. Everything ok?"

"We be in in a minute mate were just having a chat" rob shouted back.

"Right ya are" as ciaran made his way back in.


	51. Chapter 51

Chap 51

Finally it's here. I hope you enjoy. I wanted to this in detail and had a few PMS saying not to skip over it so here goes.

Carla took robs arm as they prepared to make their entrance to the wedding ceremony room. It was beautifully laid out in her ivory and baby blue colour scheme as all eyes in the room turned to her. Everyone stared in awe at the beauty that made her way up the isle and robs smile growing with each step. As they reached Peter he shook robs hand as rob kissed Carla on the cheek.

"Wow... I'm speechless. You look fantastic darling" Peter managed to say.

"You look lovely to darling" Carla giggled. Simon was sitting in the front row with ciaran in a little tuxedo looking lovely as he came up to give Carla a hug. Carla was feeling really emotional, as was Peter.

a couple of minutes into the ceremony Carla and Peter were called on to recite vows they had both wrote.

Peter went first. He was feeling nervous.

"Carla. I never thought I'd find anyone like you. You supported me through everything and we feel so right together. I promise you ill do everything I can for you for the rest of my life. Your an amazing mum your beautiful, kind hearted and amazing. You make me stronger then I have been before. You make me want to get out of bed in the morning. In the space of 2 years my life's changed and that's all down to you. I am who I am today because of you and I love you for it"

It was Carla's turn now as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Peter, you asked me a couple of moths ago, in this very hotel, did I ever think things would turn out this way for us, I'm going to tell you now what I told you back then in front of our friends and family, I knew we weren't a flash in the pan, there was more to us than that. It was just so complicated. But I never thought I'd be a mum. I never thought we would have the strong family unit we do today and the support of such loving and loyal friends. I never thought I'd find true happiness again like the kind i have each and every day with you Simon and Emmie. I thought the happiest point in my life was well and truly over. Years ago. I thought that would be it for me. You helped me through the lowest point in my life. We've seen eachother at the good and the bad and were still together stronger than ever, my life is what it is now because of all that. All that stuff, the tragedy, the car crash that was my life... All of it led me to be with you. You were the one constant. In the last 2 years everything's changed. And finding out were were having a baby I freaked, I panicked, but then I remembered it was with you, Peter Barlow, and I suddenly felt calm. No one else can do that for me. Then we found out were having a baby girl. That was amazing. We had a perfect little family. And the last 4 months have been a rollacoaster of emotions, what with Emmie and Simon. But I wouldn't change that for the world. I wouldn't change you. So no... This isn't how I expected things to turn out. But in saying that life works in mysterious ways and I'm glad I'm where I am right here..right now. I love you Peter. I can't wait to your wife. Be a real family, me you Emmie and Simon. This is the first time I've ever been excited about getting married and starting a new chapter of my life...that's all down to you. I love you"

Michelle was now sobbing as everyone looked on at Carla and Peter as they were pronounced husband and wife as Peter took her in his arms and kissed her.

Simon ran up hug his dad and Carla as ken brought Emmie up who had been silent thought the whole ceremony started to cry as everyone cheered and shouted for Peter and Carla.

They really were the picture of perfection. A proper little family.

"Can I call you mum now?" Simon leaned over and asked Carla as he was up own peters arms.

"You can call me whatever makes you happy darling. I love you" Carla kissed Simon on the cheek.

"Ok...mum, I love you too"

Peter ha stated crying as everyone was now listening to the exchange between Simon and Carla.

Everyone had went for photos together before it was just Carla Peter Simon and Emmie getting some last few taken. Michelle was there to keep Emmie warm between shots of just Carla and Peter.

2 hours later

After a champagne reception everyone was sitting down to the meal when Deirdre and Jen made there way over to Carla.

"Can we have a word Carla?" Ken asked.

"Sure" Carla got up from the table and walked over with ken and Deirdre to a corner of the room.

"We just want to thank you for keeping Simon as such a big part of the day and everything you have done for him. He's had it hard the last couple of years and he finally seems settled with you Carla and were delighted" ken said as he slipped an envelope into Carla's hand and kissed her cheek before returning to the the table.

Carla was speechless as she made her way back over to Peter.

"What was that all about?" Carla explained to Peter before showing him the envelope.

"Well open it then"

Carla did so and scanned the contents as her jaw dropped. "Peter look"

4 tickets to Disney Paris, hotel for 5 days 4 nights in the complex. Leaving January 2nd. Along with a card. "Your honeymoon and first family holiday together love mum and dad x"

"Oh my god ken, Deirdre" Carla exclaimed as she made her way down to ken and hugged him.

"Dad this is amazing thanks so much"

"What is it dad?" Si popped up from his game to ask.

"Granda and grandma have got us tickets to Disneyland" Peter said a Simons face lit up... "Wait, am I coming?"

"Of course silly" Carla mocked as she pulled faces with Simon.

After a lovely meal the wine was flowing as Peter made a short speech to thank everyone for joining them on their special day. People who weren't staying per headed home as the rest headed to the residents bar. They had a brilliant day and a great night so far. Emmie was spoiled all day with everyone wanting a cuddle. She was getting cranky now though as she woke in her buggie.

"I think it's time we take her up and tuck her in to her travel cot she be more comfortable Peter" Carla said as she lifted Emmie up to sooth her. "Yea it's getting late" ken interrupted, "but please let us look after these two and you guys enjoy your night as most of the guests had remained behind they gathered to say good night to Simon and Emmie.

"Dad please can I stay with you and Carla tonight" as everyone laughed at Simons comment. He didn't see the funny side.

"Aye mate you can't stay with your dad on his wedding night they might be making you a new brother or sister" ciaran chuckled in the background.

"Are you and Carla going to have sex.. That's how baby's are made you know" Simon being quite chuffed at himself for knowing this. Peter and Leanne had explained the birds and the bees to him after he was told the bare minimum in school and got curios.

Everyone found the whole situation hilarious. Carla and Peter could see the funny side as well.

"Right mate that's enough of that your off to bed you little messer. Love you" Peter grabbed Simon for a hug before Carla got a hug as well.


	52. Chapter 52

chap 52

2 hours later Peter and Carla had downed another bottle of champagne between them as Peter made his way out for a cigarette Carla followed him.

"Hey... You having a nice day?" Carla asked as she snaked her arms around his waist. "Oh the greatest. I can't believe how easy everything is with you. Today was amazing"

"I think that's champagne had gone to your head" Carla laughed as Peter put his jacket around her.

"Hey, mrs Barlow I think I should take you up to bed and share another bottle with you"

"Oh, mr Barlow I like the sound of that. We best say good night though" Carla led Peter back in before pulling her into a passionate embrace in the entrance of the hotel. "As much as I love you in that dress, I've been dying to take it off you all day" Peter whispered as they made their way to the residence bar.

After saying their good nights to everyone and a few mucky comments, including a 5 minute lecture from a very drunk ciaran about how to make the most of your wedding night, he returned to an equally drunk Suzie who he had become smitten with throughout the day and kept winking at Peter giving him the thumbs up.

Carla had promised to spend more time with her as she was here until New Year's Eve. She had missed her.

as they arrived to their room they began to relax a little. "I can't believe it's all over" Carla giggled as she fell into the cloud like soft bed. Peter falling down beside her. "Hey it's only just begun. Mrs Barlow"

"I can't believe your dad got us a trip to Paris. Simons going to have a ball"

"So mrs Barlow.. Ill never get tired of saying that.. It's our wedding night" Peter said excitedly as he pulled Carla on top of him.

"sure is... Fancy an early night?" She joked back.

"God no... I fancy you.. Taking that dress off"


	53. Chapter 53

Chap 53

"I've still got to give you you're wedding present" Carla whispered as she pulled out of their passionate embrace.

"Ok... What is it" Peter asked excitedly as he propped himself up on the bed.

"Ill be back in a minute" as Carla walked into the bathroom taking the hanger to hang her dress up on as she changed into the white lace underwear and white silk loose camio outfit that matched her dress.

She fixed herself up a little in the bathroom, hair and make up, before making her way back out to Peter as he was pouring them both some very expensive wine that came as part of the room.

"Wow... That's one hell of an outfit" Peter couldn't take his eyes off Carla. She looked stunning.

"Do you want your present now... Or would you rather find it in your own time"

Peter was confused. "I thought this was my present" he said as he sipped his wine. Starring at her beauty.

"Yea... I want it now" peters voice went really low as his hand found Carla's arm as he made small circular motions up and down.

"Ok sit down" Carla led him over to the bed and made him sit down.

He was confused but sat waiting as she began to hitch her top up simultaneously lowering the waistline of her underwear as she revealed the tattoo to Peter awaiting his reaction.

"Say something" Carla pleaded.

"Fuck me... Just when I think you can't do anything sexier you prove me wrong... Fucking hell Carla... You did that for me?"

"Yea. I wanted to get you something that meant something to both of us"

"Carla, apart from carrying my child this is the single most amazing thing you have ever done. Do you realise how much this means to me. How much I want you now?"

"Well Peter, you have me" Carla whispered seductively into his ear gently biting down on his earlobe as she did. "Do what you want with me... Please"

Peter awoke a couple of hours later with a sore head but a smile on his face as Carla lay across his chest, naked, apart from the ink visible around her hip.

"Morning beautiful, time to wake" Peter was trying to be as sweet as he could to Carla. Knowing she had a lot more then him to drink last night. "We've gotta set the Santa stuff up for si and Emmie, Mrs Barlow"

Carla stirred a little before turning completely trying to block the sun beaming in the window on the freezing cold december morning from her tired eyes.

Peter could tell from her groaning and persistent tutting she was in a good humour, playful even, as he began to tickle her slightly to try shift her.

"Oi. Oi. Get. Off. Okokok I'm up" Carla jumped to run from Peter and headed strait towards the bathroom as he ran after her, catching hold of her hips just before she reached the bathroom door, pulling her back into his strong hold.

"Your not going anywhere madam"

"Oh is that right. Now were married your in control are you...sir"

"You got it" Peter managed to reply before his hands took Carla's body in one swift movement and pushed her up against the wall. His erection obvious against Carla's thigh as he picked her up a little positioning himself to enter her in one swift motion, as a groan of pure pleasure escaped her throat uncontrollably. Her body tingled as peters cock went deeper inside we as she moved her legs to cling around his waist.

"Oh Peter. Yes. Oh please. Yes" Carla biting peters shoulder to prevent herself from being to loud as he picked up pace, his hips working fast and effortlessly guiding his cock in and out of her. Finally she felt the warm sensation of his come filling her as allowed himself to rest his he'd on her chest before carrying her over and laying her on the bed.

As they lay there both coming down from their organisms he noted the large marks left on his neck and shoulder by Carla.

"Thanks for that" he joked.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment. It's really your fault if you think about it" she giggled as she made her way off the bed to get Simon and emmies presents out and tried to make herself a little more presentable.


	54. Chapter 54

Chap 54

2nd January

"Carla Connor... Dr carter will see you now"

"Hiya Carla. Come in take a seat"

"Thanks for seeing me Dr Carter"

"No problem. How's the little one doing?"

"Oh she's great. Ken has her at today, me and peter both working. I'm a little worried about what she be like flying on Thursday"

"Oh I'm sure she will be ok Carla"

"So what can I do for you?"

"We'll remember when I was pregnant with Emmie and then after I had her and you said that my cycles would go back to normal?"

"Yes. I do. Have things still not been right Carla?"

"No and I was here with a Locum one day before Christmas to go back on my pill and she said that I would have to wait untill I got back to normal"

"Yea she is right Carla. I can't give you a prescription for a contraceptive pill without knowing your exact dates because it will be ineffective. What I can do is some tests to try and determine the cause of the irregularities, but it takes time"

"What are my other options?"

"We'll there are different forms of contraception. There's the injection, the bar..."

"Let me stop you there, the reason I liked the pill was because I could come on and off it when I liked, it gave me the control, like of I wanted to mid my period I could an just keep taking my pill"

"But Carla that's not the right way to use the pill"

"Oh everyone does it" Carla was getting frustrated now.

"Look, maybe you should talk to Peter and discuss other options, more permanent one perhaps"

Carla's stomach turned. At that very moment all she thought if was Simon and Emmie. What if Peter had of got that done before, she wouldn't have her beautiful little girl.

They had never discussed the concept of more kids, but they had never ruled it out either.

At that moment Carla felt like she was a losing a baby she didn't even have just the thought of a permanent fix to not having kids.

"I think your right Dr Carter. Ill speak to him when were back and ill make another appointment with you. Thanks"

Later that night

Carla couldn't shift the feeling she had since her visit with Dr Carter. She felt silly. Should I talk to someone? Who? What do I say? All these thoughts buzzing around her head at one hundred miles an hour as she bathed her little girl, dressing her for bed. As scared as she was about having a baby she wouldn't change it for the world, she loved Emmie. She loved Peter and Simon. They had a perfect little family set up and the support of friends and family. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Carla. Babe. You ok?" She felt peters arms snake in around her slim waist as he gently kissed the back of her neck. She felt calm again. He did it to her. She was going to talk to him. She had to... He was so upset that she had spoke to Michelle about being pregnant before him. He never let on but she knew deep down.

"Sorry baby I'm just thinking about our holiday. I can't wait" Carla lied. She was thinking about the holiday, looking forward to it. But she needed to just tell him what was really on her mind.

"Why don't I take over here and get Simon sorted while I'm at it and you take a bath and we can watch a film or something when the kids are in bed?" Peter offered.

"I'd love that... If you sure baby" Carla planted a soft kiss on his cheek as she went off for a nice long soak

Lying on the sofa a couple of hours later Carla lay across peters chest with a DVD on in the background but she was in a world of her own.

"Peter i need to talk to you about something"

"Sure. What is it?" He said as he propped himself up on the sofa, a worried look across his face.

"I wanted to wait until we were back from France but I just can't get it out of my head"

"Carla your worrying me babe. Please what's wrong"

"Peter I went to see Dr Carter before Christmas, only it was a locum, about going back on the pill"

"Ok, and what's wrong with that"

Carla explained to Peter everything that doctor carter had said before cautiously approaching the subject that hurt her the most... "A permanent fix" Peter repeated a couple of times.

"Yea... I'm not saying I want more kids Peter... I love Emmie and Simon and you, this family we have is everything to me but when Dr. Carter said it..." Carla struggled to find the words to tell Peter how she felt.

"I felt like someone was telling me I've lost something I never actually had. I mean how stupid does that sound? How can you lose something you never had?..." Carla rambled on as Peter listened, taking in every word she said.

"Hey come here to me... Shhhhh... It's ok" Peter cuddled Carla close to him a the two of them took time to digest the situation.

"hey there will be no permanent solutions okay, I don't want that and either do you. We will work something out. If you can't get the pill I'm sure there are other options baby"

"Peter I'm not saying I want another baby... I'm happy, but I'm not saying in the future.."

"Hey" Peter cut her off as she began crying again. "We have been okay so far, maybe we should just play it by ear and if it happens its meant to be, if not then that's fine too"

"Really" Carla was shocked.

"I don't want what I had with Leanne Carla, timetables and only having sex when it's time to get pregnant, it horrible, it takes the romance and the spark out of the relationship. We have fun, we have a great sex life" Peter continued as he stroked Carla's arm lovingly. "I don't want to lose that"

"I like the sound of that. Just see what happens..." With that the two were locked in passionate embrace as they made their way from the sofa towards the bedroom before Carla broke their kiss...

"Peter. We should stay out here I don't want to wake emmie. We have to fly tomorrow"

"We've never woke her before" Peter tried to reignite their kiss.

Carla bit his bottom lip seductively as she refused to budge. "Tonight. I want. You. To make me scream..."

Peter was already hard but hearing Carla talking like that instantly made his cock ache for her.


	55. Chapter 55

Chap 55

"Well that can certainly be arranged"

Peter picked Carla up and carried her to the sofa.

"Tell me exactly what you want Carla" Peter said as lust took over and his hands began to wander down Carla's stomach making their way to the waist band of her leggings.

Carla paused for a moment. This could be her chance for her to fulfill one of her fantasies.

Peter was awaiting a reply as Carla glanced over towards the balcony door with a cheeky smile.

"Outside" Peter was amused by his wife's request.

Carla nodded awaiting his reaction as he moved to his feet, unbuckling his belt and allowing his jeans to fall to the floor, revealing his previously hidden hard on. Carla followed him over towards the door as she grabbed a little bottle from her handbag on the way, something she had picked up in the chemist earlier for their holiday, as he opened and closed the door very quietly.

Peter pushed Carla gently against the now closed door as he kissed her, his hard on completely obvious against her centre.

"We can kill two birds with one stone yano" Carla smiled a she pulled away from peters strong lips.

She produced a bottle from behind her back and dangled it infront of him.

"Durex pleasure max... Cherry flavour" Peter read the bottle.

Carla leaned in to whisper in his ear as she handed him the bottle. "I told you I want to scream...your name..."

Peter decided to take control of the situation as he moved Carla so he was now behind her...hands holding tight to her waist as she leaned back into him, feeling his erection pushing against her arse.

"You liked this the last time?" Peter questioned seductively in her ear. "Mmmm I sure did, didn't you?" She answered softly.

"Of course"

"Then what you waiting for?"

Peter grabbed her and moved her towards the edge of the balcony as he guided her hands to hold the lover rail of the balcony frame. Carla was now bent down with herself positioned perfectly for Peter as e rolled her leggings down her waist and legs untill they fell to rest at her ankles...

A few minutes passed and Carla couldn't hold on any longer as she screamed in ecstasy, the sensation better then she had imagined as she screamed peters name over and over as she began to shake from her multiple orgasims.

Peter lifted her and carried her to bed as she came down from the high, where he joined her and they lay, holding each other for the night.


	56. Chapter 56

Well I can't believe It's here but thanks to all that reviewed and read :)

Chap 56

wow I can't believe this is the last chapter. I think I've taken this fic as far as it can go. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it and look out for my new ones! There on the way. Hope the ending satisfies you. Thanks xxxxx if anyone had anything in particular they want me to write please comment on this final chapter x

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emmie happy birthday to you"

"Yay"

"Horray"

Loud roars erupted from Carla and peters dining room, as Emmie blew out her 3 pink candles on her princess cake. She had grown into such a little girly girl and Carla loved every minute of it, playing dressing up, painting each others nails, fashion shows with silly outfits and Disney films every Saturday night as a family. Carla Peter Emmie Simon, and lets not forget Carla's little 14 week bump.

They had chosen today to announce to their nearest and dearest, their joyful news and everyone was delighted for them... Ryan especially. He had become very close to Carla and Peter in the last few years.

They had stuck to what they agreed and just went with the flow, it may have taken 2 years but they were ecstatic when they found out.

This time around Carla knew straight away she was pregnant. She was moody and upset one minute, horny and carefree the next. Snapping at Peter for leaving the tv on when they fell asleep, or throwing an empty bottle of shampoo at him for using the last of it and not putting the new one in the shower. Yep Carla was pregnant alright.

To say the last two years had been plain sailing would be a lie. Leanne was back on the scene about a year now and had regular contact with Simon in the last 6 months or so, only after he had agreed of course, They had agreed to it when they genuinely thought Leanne had changed her ways. She was not the same women that left and both Peter and Carla knew better then anyone that everyone deserves a second chance and everyone makes mistakes. Lord knows they have made a few.

So Simon spends every Friday after school and overnight with Leanne. Michelle and rob now live together in Carla's old flat, and every Friday night they take Emmie to give the two love birds a break.

Things picked up well in the factory after Suzie gave Carla the idea of expanding into clothes wear and pyjamas, and underworld now supplies her 12 stores in the USA, 2 in the UK, and 2 in Ireland, aswell as fulfilling many other orders.

This gave Peter and Carla the capital to buy the garage and corner shop and expand the factory. They also rent the bookies and flat above giving Peter more time in his new role as head of shipping in the factory.

They could also afford to rent out Carla's place to Michelle and rob as a perfect little home for the newlyweds about 3 months ago and buy their own house, 5 minutes away from coronation street and 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and the biggest garden Emmie and Simon could ask for.

Things got on top of Peter at one stage when Emmie was about 18 months. He was finding himself drawn towards his old friend once more and wanting desperately to find solace in the end of a bottle of vodka. This went on for about two weeks and the more Carla tried to help him the more e wanted it, eventually one Friday night when the kids were out, she bought him a bottle and handed it to him, told him to take it along with a photo of their family taken at rob and Michelle's recent wedding, a gorgeous photo of her Peter Simon and Emmie she had gotten framed, and just leave, eventually he opened up to her and he returned to his meetings and with Carla's unconditional love and support he got through it.

Carla knew it was a bold move at the time but she trusted peters better judgement not to take it and run for the hills.

To anyone looking in on them it was like they were only married a day, but infact they had been through so much together to them it felt like 10 years.

They were still as in love as ever and had worked well together both at home and in work.

Peter loved it at the factory. He felt like he had power and control. It brought with more responsibility then the bookies and he thrived off of it.

"Mammy...mammy...cut a cake pwlease" Carla's thoughts were interrupted as Emmie begged Carla to cut them all some of her cake.

"Sure sweetie"

"Hey you ok beautiful" peters soft warm breath hit her neck as she sliced and plated up the cake in their newly renovated kitchen, and his arms snaked around her waist clinging to her bump.

"Oh Peter, i couldn't better, look at her little face, she so happy, she's amazing. I can't believe she's 3"

"I know baby. Hard to believe this night 3 years ago you went into labour...this exact night"

"I know... You remember what set it off don't you" Carla giggled as she threw her arms his neck.

Peter paused for a minute slightly confused but then he had one of his lightbulb moments as he remembered Carla getting her sex drive back that night. "Oh I certainly do... Play your cards right I might even let you do a re run later"

"Oi cheeky" Carla gasped as she wiped cream off the cake and onto Peter nose laughing historically as she did so. But before Peter had a chance to retaliate...

"Oi keep that for the bedroom you two, there's people gasping for cake and tea out here" Michelle stated as her rob and Maria stood in the doorway of their kitchen.

"Yea we came to see what the hold up was, lucky we came when we did" rob laughed as he took some of the slices on plates to hand out to guests.

"He's right yano, i was very close to taking you up on the new work top and christening it" Peter whispered to Carla as he walked away with the tea and cake.

Later that night

Peter Carla Rob and Michelle were sitting in the living room chatting away as Peter stroked Carla's stomach ever so lightly.

"I feel so tired, this time round. I wasn't like this last time" Carla announced.

"Well that will just e the excitement of today car, kids birthday party's take it out of ya, look at poor Emmie, spark out and it's only half 7" Michelle replied.

Carla shot Peter a look. A look he'd seen all to often. It was her...'oh can I tell them look'

Michelle knew Carla way to well as she almost immediately blurted out "your hiding something aren't you...come on spill"

Carla laughed as all eyes turned to her and Peter gave her hand a little squeeze. A squeeze that she knew meant 'whatever makes you happy baby I love you'

"Well" Carla began as she sat up "I'm only 14 weeks, but the doctors 99% sure were having twins"

Silence

"Well say something. Please" Peter looked at both rob and Michelle as rob got up and walked towards his sister, his eyes beginning to well up as he did so, "I'm so happy for you... Both of you"

"Oh Carla that's amazing I'm sorry I'm just shocked... Two new baby's"

"Well not half as shocked as I was" Carla announced.

"Hey, but we came around to the idea eventually didn't we babe" Peter interrupted as he moved to place a small delicate kiss on Carla's forehead.

5 months later and 6 weeks early, 17 hours of labour, 2 broken fingers belonging to Peter, Carla gave birth to two beautifully healthy, non identical twins, Peter Junior, or PJ for short, Junior as Peter had already nicknamed him, weighing 5 pound 3 ounces, and Lucy, weighing 5 pound 7 ounces.

Their perfect family was now complete. And now the fun begins.

THE END


End file.
